Tsubasa Chronicle - Kyuketsu Hen
by hauermichael2
Summary: Die Gruppe um Syaoran, Fai und Kurogane ist in einer neuen Welt angekommen. Allerdings gestaltet sich ihr Ausflug diesmal als recht blutig...


Er hatte nie mehr damit gerechnet, sein Herz schlagen zu hören. Eigentlich sollte es in seinem kalten Körper ruhen und einsam vor sich hin schlafen. Aber nicht heute. Heute schien alles anders zu sein. Kamui bewegte sich schnell vorwärts, eine Geschwindigkeit, die ein normaler Mensch nie erreichen konnte. Dennoch spürte er… dass es nicht ausreichen würde. Der lange Gang im Turm, der von zahlreichen Glasfenstern verziert wurde wollte nicht enden. Dennoch war aufzugeben keine Eigenschaft, die Kamui auszeichnete.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn vom Ende des Ganges und der gewölbten Wendeltreppe, welche in die Halle des Turms führte. Kamui jedoch trat auf keine einzige jener Stufen, sondern sprang auf das Treppengeländer und starrte in den Abgrund. Es war Nacht und nur die Kerzen an den Wänden spendeten ausreichend Licht. So gelang es ihm, die drei Personen auf dem Boden nur ansatzweise zu erblicken. Sie hockten dicht beieinander, beinahe so, als würden sie schlafen. Aber nein, nur eine von den Gestalten lag auf dem Rücken und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Fast so… als könne sie dies nicht mehr.

Die Person zu seiner linken war über ihn gebeugt, Kamui konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Jene Person zu ihrer rechten hockte aufrecht, die Hände zusammengepresst. Dann riss Kamui seine Augen weit auf.

„Nein, tu es nicht!", rief er, als er glaubte die Situationen erkannt zu haben.

Er sprang vom Geländer und viele Meter in die Tiefe. Als bestünde er fast nur aus Luft, landete er sanft auf dem Boden, lediglich das Flattern seines Umhangs bezeugte seine Tat. Die Person zu rechten des Schlafenden, wandte ihren Kopf sofort zu dem Neuankömmling. Eine mit Tränen versehrte Miene starrte ihn an. Doch noch etwas war im Gesicht der jungen Frau zu erkennen, die scheinbar nur mäßig über Kamuis Auftritt überrascht war.

„Es… war nicht seine Schuld. Es… ist alles nur wegen mir, Kamui-niisan.", war ein deutlich Flehen in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen.

Kamui reagierte nicht darauf, sondern trat ein paar Schritte zu der Gruppe. Nur langsam erhob sich nun die Person, die über dem Schlafenden gebeugt gewesen war. Während die Unterseite seines Gesichts noch durch seinen Oberarm verborgen war, sprachen seine Augen eine eindeutige Sprache. Sie waren deutlich verengten und zu einem gelblichen Schlitz geworden. Ein Ausdruck, der lediglich eines aussagte. Sie hatten Beute gewittert. Oder sie bereits verzehrt.

Kamui senkte den Kopf und ein ähnlich trauriger Ausdruck wie bereits bei dem jungen Mädchen zeigte sich. Ja… er war zu spät gekommen. Zu spät, um seinen Bruder noch aufzuhalten.

„Ach Subaru… was hast du bloß getan?"

Dieser senkte nun langsam seine Arme und starrte Kamui an. Ob mit Schuldbewusstsein oder etwas anderem konnte dieser nicht erkennen. Was er erkennen konnte war lediglich das viele Blut, das überall um Subarus Mund verschmiert war und ihn wie ein wildes Tier aussehen ließ. Ein wildes Tier, das gerade seine Beute erlegt hatte.

Wenn es eines in seinem Leben gab, bei dem er nicht bereit war es abzulegen, dann war es seine Gelassenheit. Es war nicht, weil er sich verletzlich oder gar ängstlich zeigen wollte. Seine innere Stärke sollte einfach genauso wie seine äußere für jeden zu erkennen sein. Bei der Frau, der er nun gegenüberstand und über die er zwar gelesen hatte, jedoch kaum etwas wusste, war es nicht anders. Genau genommen existierte im großen Ganzen nur eine einzige Person, für die er sein Pokerface fallen lassen würde. Doch diese war im Moment nicht bei ihm. Er hatte sie zurückgelassen, da sie nicht Teil seines Wunsches war. Sie war in seiner Welt und er nun in jener, nach der er sich gesehnt hatte. Auch wenn sie keineswegs seine Erwartungen widerspiegelte. Das Gras war genauso grün wie in seiner Welt, die Mauern genauso steinig. Selbst das Gebäude vor ihm, das wie ein gewöhnlicher Laden wirkte beeindruckte ihn nicht. Anders war es aber bei der Frau mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und dem traditionell wirkenden Kleid.

„Dass du hier bist, bedeutet, du besitzt einen starken Wunsch. Menschen ohne einen solchen Wunsch können dieses Geschäft nämlich nicht betreten.", richtete sie nun ihre ersten Worte an ihn.

Der Besucher verbeugte sich leicht und deutete ein Nicken an.

„Ja, damit habt ihr recht, werte Besitzerin dieses Geschäfts. Oder zieht Ihr es vor… Hexe der Dimensionen genannt zu werden? Dies ist zumindest die Bezeichnung, die ich in den Aufzeichnungen einer alten Ruine meiner Welt fand. Und jene Magie nutzte ich auch um an diesen Ort zu gelangen. Ich habe einen Wunsch und ich denke, Ihr seid die einzige Person, die ihn mir erfüllen kann.", gestand er.

Die Frau musterte ihn einen Moment.

„Also gut, nenne ihn mir. Was begärst du…"

Der Besucher zeigte sich einen Moment peinlich berührt.

„Verzeihung, ich habe mich selbst ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name lautet _Seishirou_ Sakurazuka. Und man kann mich… als Schatzjäger bezeichnen. Ich bin schon so lange auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Gegenstand. Jedoch kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass er sich nicht meiner Welt befinden kann, weshalb es mein Anliegen ist, andere Welten zu bereisen, um diesen Gegenstand zu finden.", offenbarte er.

Die Frau verschränkte ihre Arme und schien darauf anzuspringen.

„Verstehe, dein Wunsch ist es also andere Welten zu bereisen. Dieser Gegenstand den du suchst… wie genau sieht er aus?"

Seishirou wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das noch nicht. Ich kann mir erst sicher sein, wenn ich ihn in Händen halte. Diesen… mir am allerwichtigsten Schatz.", erklärte er.

Die Hexe der Dimensionen schritt ihm nun entgegen.

„Ich kann dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, aber ich verlange einen Gegenwert.", verriet sie.

Seishirou hob die Augenbrauen.

„Einen Gegenwert? Natürlich, es besteht für Euch kein Grund mir einfach so zu helfen. Ich habe in meinem bisherigen Leben eine Menge Schätze gesammelt, die ich Euch anbieten kann.", schlug er vor.

Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das kann ich leider nicht als akzeptablen Gegenwert akzeptieren. Als Schatzjäger sind Schätze für dich zwar stets etwas Neues und Aufregendes, doch der Gegenwert muss ein Teil von dir sein, den du nicht so einfach loslassen möchtest."

Seishirou versuchte ihr zu folgen.

„Und… befindet sich Eure Meinung nach so etwas in meinem Besitz?", fragte er interessiert nach.

Die Hexe nickte.

„Als Gegenwert verlange ich die Schönheit, die du in jenen Schätzen die du sammelst siehst. Ich verlange dein Augenlicht. Aber keine Sorge, ein Auge reicht, immerhin könntest du blind nicht mehr nach dem Gegenstand suchen, nach dem du sich so sehr sehnst."

Seishirou verstand und schien zu überlegen, ob er diesen Preis wirklich zahlen wollte. Dann zog sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Wenn das der Preis für meinen Wunsch sein soll… werde ich ihn zahlen. Bitte verleiht mir die Fähigkeit jene Welt zu bereisen, in der sich mein Schicksal aufhält, Hexe der Dimensionen!"

Der Bittsteller schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Erfüllung seines Wunsches.

„So sei es. Im Austausch gegen dein rechtes Auge verleihe ich dir die Fähigkeit, durch die Dimensionen zu reisen. Doch die Anzahl an Welten, die du besuchen kannst ist begrenzt. Sollte es dir nicht gelingen in einer von ihnen jenen Gegenstand zu finden, ist dein Wunsch verwirkt.", warnte sie.

Während Seishirous Körper begann sich auszulösen, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde… jenen Gegenstand definitiv finden.

Jenes Licht, welches in dieser finsteren Nacht erstrahlte war kaum zu übersehen. Wäre es nicht so sehr von den Wänden des Gemäuers abgeschottet gewesen, hätte man es beinahe für einen verfrühten Sonnenaufgang halten können. Nach und nach wurde das Licht weniger und entpuppte sich als eine Art Blase, die ihren Inhalt nun preis zu geben schien. Und zwar drei Gestalten, deren erste Intention war, sich zu orientieren.

„Hm, das fühlt sich feucht an.", sagte jene Gestalt mit den blonden Haaren.

„Ja, wir stehen mitten im Wasser.", erwiderte die kleinste und jüngste der dreien.

„Wasser ist ja auch feucht!", sagte eine quitschige Stimme, die jedoch zu keinem der drei gehörte.

Es handelte sich um ein kleines, weißes Etwas, das auf der Schulter des jüngsten Mitglieds der Gruppe hockte. Doch nicht mehr lange, denn ein langer Arm ergriff das Wesen und packte es schroff.

„Deine Weißheiten kannst du dir sparen! Was fällt dir ein, uns schon wieder an so einem Ort auszuspucken, meine Socken sind total durchnässt.", schimpfte die dritte Gestalt.

„Aber Kurotan, sieh es doch mal so, dank Moko-chan musste du dir für die nächsten Tag deine Stiefel nicht mehr putzen.", wand der blonde Mann ein, der vollends in einem weißen Gewand gekleidet war.

Sein Kamerad schien dies aber weniger lustig zu finden.

„Außerdem, sieh doch mal um. Wir scheinen lediglich in einem großen Brunnen gelandet zu sein. Als ich würde diesen Ort maximal auf Platz 20 von den unangenehmsten Orten wählen, an dem Moko-chan uns rausgelassen hat."

Er behielt recht, denn es war ein leichtes für die vier aus dem Brunnen zu steigen und wieder trockenen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu haben.

„Hey, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, kommt euch das hier nicht auch wie ein Park… oder nein, eher wie ein Innenhof vor?", fragte der jüngste nun.

Die Gruppe ließ ihre Blicke schweifen, was aufgrund der Dunkelheit allerdings kein Leichtes war.

„Ja, du hast recht, Syaoran, hier erstrecken sich überall hohe Mauern. Nur unsere Umgebung ist von diesem großen Brunnen und den schönen Pflanzen verziert.", sprach Fai seine Überlegung aus.

„Ist das… vielleicht ein Schloss? Mokona war schon so lange in keinem richtigen Schloss mehr!", schien sich der kleine, weiße Kloß sogar darüber zu freuen.

„Dann hätten wir vielleicht sogar gleich eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Meinst du nicht auch, Kurogane-san?", schlug Syaoran vor, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Er wiederholte den Namen seines Freundes, doch an dessen Miene war zu erkennen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem beansprucht wurde.

„Syaoran, Moko-chan, seid jetzt bitte ganz leise.", verfiel auch Fai in dieselbe Starre.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis auch Syaoran den Ernst ihrer Lage erkannte. Erst hatte er die Schritte nicht vernommen, weil sie so weit entfernt von ihm lagen. Doch in Wirklichkeit spielte sich alles nur über ihnen ab. Mehrere finstere Schatten versammelten sich auf der Mauer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingekreist waren.

„Das könnten die Wachen dieses Schlosses sein. Was meint ihr, sind sie bewaffnet?", fragte der Magier unsicher.

Kurogane ächzte jedoch nur verächtlich und griff erneut nach Mokona.

„Ich werde zumindest kein Risiko eingehen. Spuck mein Schwert aus, du unnützer Kloß. Wegen dir könnte dieser Ort es gleich in Top 5 schaffen.", kritisierte er das kleine Wesen.

Doch es war Syaoran, der nun seine Hand ausstreckte.

„Nein, wartet noch, ihr beiden. Vergesst nicht, dass wir hier eingedrungen sind, es gibt keinen Grund, sich diese Leute zum Feind zu machen. Aggressives Verhalten wird uns in dieser Situation bestimmt nicht helfen!", stand für ihn fest.

Fai seufzte.

„Syaoran zeigt mal wieder vorbildhaftes Verhalten. Aber was er sagt, ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen."

Der Magier streckte nun seine Hände in die Höhe, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war.

„Wir ergeben uns!", rief er in die Nacht.

Kuroganes Gesicht färbte sich rot.

„Hey, was soll das? Auf diese Weise denken sie noch, wir wären Kriminelle!", zeigte er sich nicht einverstanden.

„Aber dein Gesicht sieht nun mal aus, wie das eines gefährlichen Verbrechers!", lenkte Mokona ein.

Kurogane verengte seinen Griff.

Syaoran verengte die Augen. Täuschte er sich, oder waren es inzwischen tatsächlich noch mehr geworden? Und nicht nur auf den Mauern, auch unter dem großen Torbogen in einiger Entfernung waren Schatten zu erkennen. Doch während jene auf den Mauern in ihrer Position verharrten, schritten diese auf ihn zu.

„Passt auf, diese da sind sehr wohl bewaffnet.", warnte Fai, als er die Armbrüste in den Händen der exakt zwei Personen erkannte, die sich ihnen näherte.

„Trotzdem! Bitte wartet noch!", versuchte es Syaoran immer noch mit der friedlichen Methode.

Der Gruppe blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, bis das Mondlicht ihnen Sicht auf ihre möglichen Gegner verschaffte. Sie trugen lange, dicke Mäntel, während ihre Gesichter von Kapuzen verdeckt wurden. Wenige Meter vor Syaoran und den anderen kamen sie zum Stehen.

„Yagyuu-san, sind das Unvollkommene?", fragte einer den anderen, offenbar mit der Stimme eines Mannes.

Sein Kamerad, der von der Größe her eine Frau sein musste, taxierte die unerwünschten Gäste noch einen Moment. Dann streifte sie ihre Kapuze ab. Es war tatsächlich eine Frau, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Pferdeschwanz. Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte war mit einem Verband bedeckt.

„Nein, das sind eindeutig Menschen. Zumindest der Junge und der Mann mit dem kriminellen Gesicht.", erwiderte Yagyuu.

Kurogane ballte die Fäuste.

„Was, die da jetzt auch?"

Yagyuus Blick verharrte jedoch auf Fai.

„Die Aura von diesem Kerl da ist schwierig zu lesen. Er ist eindeutig einer von uns, aber dann auch irgendwie doch nicht.", murmelte sie.

Fai hatte wie immer ein freundliches Gesicht aufgesetzt und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Bitte verzeiht vielmals unser Eindringen. Wir wollten hier nicht unerwünscht eindringen. Mein Name ist Fai D. Flowright. Der Junge da trägt den Namen Syaoran und der Verbrecher den Namen Kurogane.", stellte er sich und die anderen.

„Kannst du es mal lassen, mich so zu nennen?", fragte Kurogane erbost.

Jedoch schien dies Yagyuu zum Nachdenken zu bringen.

„Ihr seht stark aus, was nur eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung zulässt. Ihr seid Vampir-Jäger, gebt es zu!", schrie sie beinahe und hob ihre Armbrust.

Auch ihr Kamerad entfernte die Kapuze, unter der ein großgewachsener Mann mit einem Tattoo im Gesicht zum Vorschein kam. Auch er richtete seine Waffe auf die Gruppe. Zwar war es unmöglich zu erspähen, ob es ihnen die Schatten auf der Mauer gleich taten, doch es war wahrscheinlich.

Bei so einer Überzahl an Gegnern war es vermutlich auch vergebens, Mokona ihre Waffen hervorholen zu lassen.

„Bitte wartet! Sagtet ihr gerade Vampire? Meint ihr damit etwa Kamui-san und Subaru-san?", rief Syaoran nun unverholfen.

Diese einzige Bemerkung schien gereicht zu haben. Nein, noch mehr sie versetzt ihre Gegner in eine kurze Starre.

„Hast du… gerade von den Zwillingen gesprochen?", murmelte Yagyuu unsicher.

Fai, der noch immer seine Hände erhoben hatte, bestätigte es.

„Ihr scheint die beiden zu kennen, sehr schön. Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, was ihr mit Vampirjägern meint, aber wir sind bestimmt keine Feinde. Im Gegenteil, mir wurde einst von Kamui-san das Leben gerettet."

Damit hatten sie einen möglichen Angriff erst einmal gestoppt. Oder nur ausgesetzt?

„Yagyuu-san, der Geruch dieses Kerls. Sein Blut riecht nach dem von Kamui-sama.", machte sie der großgewachene Mann darauf aufmerksam.

Seine Kameradin nickte, auch ihr schien es aufgefallen zu sein.

„Ja, das stimmt. Außer… dass Kamui-sama bestimmt niemals das Blut eines solchen Kerls trinken würde. Sagt uns, was ihr mit den beiden angestellt habt!", verlangte sie von der Gruppe.

Fai sah zu Syaoran und dieser nickte.

„Wir haben gar nichts angestellt, wir wissen nicht einmal wo sie sich im Moment befinden. Aber wir gehen doch recht in der Annahme… dass dies hier ihre Welt ist? Wie bereits erwähnt, wir sind mit ihnen befreundet und wollen euch bestimmt nichts Böses. Das müsst ihr uns einfach glauben.", sagte der Junge ausdrucksstark.

Auf eine direkte Antwort warteten sie jedoch vergebens. Yagyuu und ihr Kamerad berieten sich. Auf der anderen Seite, welchen Grund besaßen sie, Syaoran und seinen Freunden zu glauben? Sie hatten keinerlei Beweise für ihre Aussagen.

„Yagyuu-san, Tenkai-san, bitte haltet ein! Senkt eure Waffen!"

Nicht nur Syaorans Gruppe reagierte irritiert, auch die beiden Vampire vor ihnen. Doch kurz darauf eilte eine weitere Gestalt durch den Torbogen und blieb keuchend hinter Yagyuu und Tenkai zum Stehen.

Yagyuu folgte sofort und senkte ihre Armbrust.

„Ojou-san, was tut Ihr hier um diese Zeit? Außerdem befinden wir uns gerade in einer schwierigen Situation."

Syaorans Blick viel auf die neu dazugekommene Person. Es war ein junges Mädchen, mit kurzen Haaren und blasser Haut. Sie trug einen rötlichen Mantel, welche ihn an dieselbe Kleidung erinnerte, die auch Kamui und Subaru im Lande Tokio getragen hatten.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung ihr beiden! Ich…bin sogar sehr froh, dass sie hier sind. Diese Menschen… sie sind bestimmt keine Feinde!", stand für das Mädchen fest.

Yagyuu und Tenkai musterten sie skeptisch.

„Aber Ojou-san, es könnten Jäger…", begann Tenkai, doch das Mädchen würgte ihn ab.

„Habt ihr mir nicht zugehört? Gut, dann betrachtet dies als Anordnung. Alle Wachen sollen sich zurückziehen, ich kümmere mich persönlich um unsere Gäste!", befahl sie.

Yagyuu und Tenkai zeigten sich nun sichtlich unwohl und tauschten Blicke zu.

„Na los, jetzt! Ich werde Onkel Kazuto persönlich Bericht erstatten, also geht jetzt!"

Ihr beiden ihr scheinbar unterstellten Vampire nickten und gaben ihren Eltern Handzeichen.

„Hey… was hat das zu bedeuten? Jetzt sind wir schon Gäste?", flüsterte Kurogane verwirrt.

Das Mädchen schritt nun auf die drei zu und musterte sie. Dann schenkte sie ihnen ein Lächeln. Nein, bei genauerer Betrachtung, war Syaoran der Einzige, dem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Also… schön, dass ihr uns glaubt, aber… du behandelst uns, als würdest du uns kennen.", sagte Syaoran nun.

Das Mädchen wirkte verdutzt.

„Nein, den Mann mit dem weißen Mantel und den griesgrämigen Mann kenne ich nicht. Aber du… bist doch Syaoran-kun, habe ich nicht recht? Du bist der Schüler von Seishirou-san!"

Syaoran-kun schluckte. Es stimmte also, dies hier war die Welt von Kamui und Subaru, auch jene, die von seinem alten Lehrmeister Seishirou besucht wurde.

„Ich erkläre euch alles später. Aber es ist schon dunkel und ihr werdet bestimmt hungrig und müde sein, oder? Ihr könnt gerne im Schloss übernachten, das ist kein Problem.", schlug das Mädchen vor.

Während Syaoran noch unschlüssig war, nahm Fai das Angebot schnell an.

„Vielen Dank, auch wenn wir uns euch aufdrängen."

Das Mädchen schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Aber nein, das tut ihr ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich… habe auf dich gewartet, Syaoran-kun."

Der Junge vor ihr rieb sich nun verlegen am Kopf.

„Tja… danke… auch wenn ich noch nicht so ganz verstehe. Aber… könntest du uns noch wenigstens deinen Namen nennen?"

Das Mädchen, das bereits ein paar Schritte vorangegangen war, machte Halt und schlug sich demonstrativ die Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Verzeihung, natürlich. Ich dachte nur, dass Kamui-niisan und Subaru-niisan mich vielleicht erwähnt hätten. Aber gut, dann stelle ich mich ordentlich vor. Ich bin die Prinzessin des Landes Daut. Mein Name lautet Hokuto. Sehr erfreut euch kennenzulernen!"

„Nii-san. Nii-saaaaan. Wach auf!"

Eine Bitte, die Hokuto wohl besser nicht hätte äußern sollen. Sofort schnellte ihr Bruder nach oben und seine Stirn kollidierte mit Hokutos. Beide gaben einen klagenden Schrei von sich und fassten sich sofort an die schmerzende Stille.

„Tut… tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sich Subaru auf der Stelle.

Seine Schwester konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Aber… das war doch meine Schuld und nicht deine.", erinnerte sie.

Subaru sah sich einen Moment um und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin schon wieder einfach so eingeschlafen. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, hättest du mich nicht geweckt."

Hokuto klopfte ihre Kleidung vom sandigen Boden ab und erhob sich.

„Bestimmt wärst du hier draußen von Moskitos überfallen worden, die dir dein ganzes Blut ausgesaugt hätten!", versuchte sie dabei dramatisch zu klingen.

Doch anstelle eines Lachens, oder zumindest Schmunzelns seitens ihres Bruders, wirkte dieser zunehmend melancholischer.

„Aber du weißt doch genau… dass ihnen das gar nicht gut bekommen würde."

Hokuto nickte schwach und sah dann zum Himmel hinauf.

„Ich glaube die Sonne geht bald auf. Wollen wir nicht langsam zurück? Kamui-niisan und Onkel Kazuto belehren und ohnehin ständig, dass wir nicht so weit weg gehen sollen.", schlug das Mädchen vor.

Subaru musterte sie einen Moment und nickte dann.

„Ja, du hast recht. Lass uns zurückgehen."

Hokuto half ihrem Bruder auf, auch wenn dies sicher nicht nötig war.

„Was… hast du eigentlich geträumt? Verrätst du es mir, Subaru-niisaaaan? Bitte!"

Subaru schien von dieser Bitte erst etwas überfordert zu sein. Es war nicht so, als hätte er von etwas peinlichem geträumt, aber dennoch zögerte er.

„Sag du es mir, Schwesterchen. Du bist hier die Traumseherin.", konterte er.

Hokuto schnitt eine Grimasse und verzog die Lippen.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kontrollieren kann. Und wenn kann ich diese Fähigkeit nur selten einsetzen. Also los, erzähl es mir schon!", bettelte sie nun regelrecht.

Subaru seufzte, da er genau wusste, dass seine Schwester nicht lockerlassen würde.

„Also gut. Ich habe… von der mir wichtigsten Person geträumt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war heute nicht das erste Mal.", gestand er.

Hokuto taxierte ihn prüfend.

„Ich verstehe. Und wer ist diese Person? Ich oder Kamui-niisan? Onkel Kazuto wird es ja wohl kaum sein. Und wähle deine Antwort mit Bedacht, denn deine kleine Schwester könnte sauer werden!"

Subaru nickte bedächtig.

„Ich kann… dir darauf leider keine klare Antwort geben. Die Person, von der ich geträumt habe… ich konnte niemals ihr Gesicht sehen. Ob es nun du, Kamui, oder gar jemand ganz anderes ist… ich weiß es nicht.", gestand er ganz offen.

Hokuto schritt nun noch näher zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Deine dir wichtigste Person … egal ob es nun ich bin oder sonst wer. Ich bin mir sicher… du wirst ihn finden.", machte sie ihm Mut.

Subaru drückte seine Schwester an sich, bevor sie zurück zu den Pferden marschierten, welche sie zurück zum Schloss von Daut bringen sollten. Sie banden sie los und stiegen dann auf die Sättel.

Sie waren gerade erst losgeritten, da erstrahlte in einiger Entfernung ein helles Licht. Die Pferde wieherten aufgeregt und die beiden Geschwister hatten Probleme, sie wieder zu beruhigen.

„Was… war das? Das war doch nicht die Sonne, oder?", fragte Hokuto verwirrt.

Subaru schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf. Es war eindeutig etwas anderes gewesen. Während seine Schwester noch zögerte, ritt Subaru wieder los, direkt auf die Quelle des Lichts zu.

Hokuto wollte ihn noch aufhalten, doch es war bereits zu spät. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie jene Stelle erreicht hatten und von ihren Pferden abgestiegen waren. Es war immer noch dunkel und für Menschen wäre es sicher schwierig gewesen in dieser Umgebung etwas zu erkennen. So dauerte es aber nicht lange, bis die Gestalt zu erkennen war, die auf dem Waldboden lag. Sie rührte sich nicht und ein nur allzu bekannter Geruch lag in der Luft.

Blut.

Subaru und Hokuto eilten zu der Person und versuchten sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Vor ihnen lag ein Mann in schwarzer Kleidung, der scheinbar verletzt war. Er schien auf den Boden aufgeprallt zu sein, denn seine Platzwunde am Kopf war nicht zu verkennen.

„Dieser Mann… ist das… ein Unvollkommener?", wollte Hokuto wissen.

Subaru schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein, sein Geruch unterscheidet sich von diesen Ungeheuern. Aber er ist auch keiner von uns. Ich denke… er ist ein Mensch.", kombinierte er.

Hokuto fühlte sich nun viel unsicherer.

„Hier draußen? Was will er hier und wie kommt er überhaupt her?", verstand sie die Welt nicht mehr.

Ihr Bruder wagte es, den Fremden zu berühren, einen Versuch zu unternehmen, eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Langsam ergriff er die Hand des Fremden und… hielt inne. In jenem Moment, indem seine Finger die Haut des Mannes berührten, schreckte er zurück. Was war das eben? Woher kam dieses Zucken? Doch es schien geholfen zu haben. Ein Stöhnen wurde nun hörbar und der Fremde schien langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Hokuto zog ihren Bruder zur Sicherheit etwas zurück.

„Was… ist passiert?", fragte der Fremde gequält.

Subaru riss sich los und begann ihn zu stützen.

„Nicht bewegen, ich hast eine Verletzung am Kopf. Damit solltest du äußerst vorsichtig sein.", schärfte er ihm ein.

Der Fremde versuchte sich zu orientieren und starrte Subaru dann direkt in die Augen. Er musterte seinen vermeintlichen Retter und nickte dann.

„Ja, das kann ich spüren. Ich habe üble Kopfschmerzen. Das mit der Landung werde ich noch etwas trainieren müssen.", versuchte er, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen.

„Ich kann dir helfen die Wunde zu verbinden, aber beweg dich nicht, du machst es sonst nur schlimmer.", bot Subaru an.

Der Fremde bedankte sich und musterte seine Umgebung. Dann blieb sein Blick bei Hokuto zum Stehen.

„Und diese junge Dame da ist…", begann er, doch Subaru beendete den Satz für ihn.

„Meine Schwester.", erwiderte er, ohne deren Namen zu nennen.

Diese wagte sich nun ebenfalls näher an den Fremden, der sie doch irgendwie faszinierte.

„Also… ich bin Hokuto und entstamme dem Daut-Clan. Und…darf ich fragen, wer genau Sie sind?"

Der Fremde wollte eine Antwort geben, doch Subaru bestand erst darauf, seine Kopfwunde notdürftig zu versorgen.

„Gut, das sollte vorerst reichen.", meinte er und erhob sich.

Der Fremde tastete den Verband ab und stimmte ihm zu.

„Ja, habt vielen Dank. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, auf meinen Reisen so hilfsbereite Leute zu treffen.", verriet er.

Damit schien er bei der Vampir-Prinzessin noch mehr Interesse geweckt zu haben.

„Ach, sind Sie… etwa ein Reißender?", hakte sie nach.

Der Fremde nickte schwach.

„In gewisser Weise. Aber in erster Linie… bin ich ein Jäger, musst du wissen."

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, packte Subaru seine Schwester und riss sie zurück. Dieser wusste erst gar nicht, wie ihr geschah.

„Ich wusste es! Kein normaler Mensch wagt sich soweit vor. Du bist also ein Vampir-Jäger, richtig?", konfrontierte er den Mann.

Dieser reagierte verdutzt und versuchte zu verstehen, was er wohl falsch gemacht haben könnte. So oder so war zu spüren, wie sich die Atmosphäre zwischen den Fronten verhärtete. Dann hob der Fremde vorsichtig die Hand zu einer Frage.

„Also… Verzeihung, aber… was genau ist ein Vampir?", wollte er wissen.

Darauf fanden weder Subaru, noch seine Schwester sofort eine Antwort.

„Sie… wissen nicht was Vampire sind?", glaubte Hokuto nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

Der Fremde verneinte unverzüglich.

„Verzeiht mir bitte mein Unwissen. Ich komme von wirklich sehr weit weg. Aus einer anderen Welt um genau zu sein.", offenbarte er.

Bei Subaru rief dies jedoch nur weitere Skepsis hervor.

„Aber… du sagtest du seiest ein Jäger.", erinnerte er.

Der Fremde nickte und tastete seinen Körper auf weitere Verletzungen ab. Doch scheinbar hatte der Sturz keine weiteren hervorgerufen.

„Ich… bin ein Schatzjäger. Mein Traum ist es… den größten Schatz zu finden, den je ein Mensch vor Augen hatte. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, verschiedene Welten zu bereisen und den mir wichtigsten Gegenstand zu finden. Ich bin Seishirou, sehr erfreut.", stellte er sich der Mann mit einem Lächeln vor.

Hokuto spürte sofort, dass es etwas Warmes und einnehmendes beinhielt. Obwohl dieser Seishirou ein Fremder war, schien er keinerlei Gefahr zu bedeuten. Im Gegenteil. Tief in ihrem Inneren spürte das Mädchen, dass sie diesem Mann vertrauen konnte.

„Seishirou…", murmelte Subaru und gewann dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit des Verletzten.

Doch gleich darauf drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wie auch immer. Du bist verletzt, deine Wunde muss ordentlich versorgt werden. Wir werden dich zum Schloss mitnehmen und uns dort um dich kümmern.", entschloss er.

Hokuto starrte ihn perplex an.

„Äh… findest du das wirklich eine gute Idee? Onkel Kazuto wird es gar nicht gefallen, wenn wir einen Menschen anschleppen!", wand sie ein.

Subaru nickte, er wusste es selbst gut genug.

„Mag sein, aber wir können ihn auch nicht hierlassen. Ich werde die Verantwortung übernehmen.", hatte er sich entschieden und reichte Seishirou die Hand, mit der er ihm aufhelfen wollte.

Der Besucher aus einer anderen Welt nahm sie dankbar an und kam wieder auf die Beine.

„Noch einmal vielen Dank. Wenn es… wirklich keine großen Umstände macht, nehme ich eure Einladung an."

Gemeinsam mit seinen Rettern schritt er zu den Pferden. Subaru bat ihn, mit Hokuto zu reiten, sie wollten einem der Tiere nicht wirklich zumuten, zwei Männer zu transportieren.

„Gibt es Pferde in Ihrer Welt, Seishirou-san?", fragte Hokuto, als beide im Sattel saßen.

Dieser nickte.

„Ja, auch wenn ich zugebe, noch nie wirklich auf einem geritten zu sein.", gestand er ein.

Hokuto gab ihm den Rat, sich gut festzuhalten. Dann trieb sie das Pferd an und ritt los.

Seishirou hatte den Rat zu spät angenommen und suchte krampfhaft nach einer Möglichkeit sich zu halten. Unbedacht schlang er seine Arme um Hokutos Taille. Diese zuckte leicht zusammen, auch wenn sich Seishirou sofort entschuldigte.

Subaru, der direkt neben den beiden ritt, ließ den Fremden aus einer anderen Welt keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Du schaffst das schon. Es dauert nicht lange. Siehst du das Schloss, am Fuße des Berges?", fragte er und zeigte nach vorne.

Seishirou folgte der Richtung und tatsächlich. Von weitem gelang es ihm, das Schloss auszumachen, bei dem es sich scheinbar um den Sitz des Daut-Clans handelte. In Gedanken fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht dort finden würde, weshalb er in diese Welt gekommen war.

Vertrauen war alles andere als Kuroganes Stärke. Obwohl das Mädchen, das scheinbar die Prinzessin dieses Landes war, ihnen versicherte, dass man ihnen nichts zu Leide tun würde, so blieb der Samurai wachsam. Er konnte sich täuschen, aber er schätzte die Zahl der Wachen, die sie vorhin auf der Mauer eingekreist hatten bei beinahe 40. Eine klare Überzahl. Doch dies war nicht alles. Würde es sich bei ihren Gastgebern um ganz normale Menschen handeln, bestünde wesentlich weniger Grund zur Sorge.

Doch das waren sie nicht.

Die Bewohner dieses Landes waren Vampire. Genau wie Kamui, gegen diesen Kurogane im Lande Tokio gekämpft hatte. Er war beeindruckt von dessen Stärke gewesen und hätte um ein Haar den Kürzeren gezogen, wäre er unkonzentrierter gewesen. Seine Freunde schienen der Prinzessin bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Fai grinste wie so oft und Syaorans Körperhaltung war nicht für einen Überraschungsangriff geeignet. Selbst Mokona sprang nun auf die Schulter der Vampir-Prinzessin und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Wie süß! Was für ein Wesen bist du genau?", begann Hokuto den kleinen Kloß zu streicheln.

„Ich bin ein Mokona. Obwohl Mokona einzigartig ist, gibt es ihn in verschiedenen Arten und Farben.", stellte er sich vor.

Syaoran blieb abrupt stehen, was auch den anderen nicht unbemerkt blieb. Hokuto drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Also… ich möchte nicht unhöfflich sein, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber du hast gesagt, du würdest mich kennen. Und du weißt, dass Seishirou-san mein Lehrmeister war.", sprach er sie darauf an.

Hokuto war anzusehen, dass sie mit einer Antwort noch hatte warten wollen, doch sie ging darauf ein.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich habe es in meinem Traum gesehen. Gesehen, wie du von Seishirou-san gelernt hast.", gab sie preis.

Syaoran reagierte überrascht.

„Heißt das… du bist eine Traumseherin, junge Dame?", fragte Fai interessiert.

Hokuto schluckte und wand ihren Blick ab.

„Irgendwie schon. Nur… die einzige Person, die ich in meinen Träumen sehe… ist Seishirou-san. Bei anderen funktioniert es nicht. Darum… weiß ich nicht, wie es Kamui-niisan und Subaru-niisan im Moment geht. In welcher Welt sie sich aufhalten und was sie gerade tun.", sagte sie betrübt.

Die Gruppe um Syaoran tauschte Blicke aus.

„Es ist schon lange her, seit wir ihnen begegnet sind. Aber ich bezweifle, dass ihnen etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ist.", versuchte der Junge sie aufzumuntern.

„Genau. Besonders dieser Kamui-Typ ist ziemlich stark. So schnell werden sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.", fügte Kurogane hinzu.

„Richtig, sogar unser Kuro-Verbrecher ist ihm fast unterlegen und das bedeutet, er ist wirklich stark.", stichelte Fai, wofür er jedoch einen erbosten Blick kassierte.

Hokuto setzte ein Lächeln auf und stimmte ihnen zu.

„Ja. Kamui-niisan ist genauso stark… wie Subaru-niisan zerbrechlich ist. Dass es ihnen auf ihrer Reise gut geht, daran zweifle ich nicht. Ich frage mich nur… wie lange sie im Stande sein werden, sie fortzusetzen.", sprach sie und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Ihre Gäste folgten ihr und dachten über das Gesagte nach. Besonders Fai wusste zu gut, wie es war, auf der Flucht zu sein. So wie er durch die verschiedenen Welten gereist war, um König Ashura zu entkommen, so versuchten auch Kamui und Subaru weit genug entfernt von Seishirou zu sein. Und es war nicht zu erwarten, dass Letztere seine Suche jemals einstellen würde. Ob es nun eine Sucht oder einfach nur Seishirous Wunsch, das wusste wohl nur er allein. Und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten können. Weder Fuuma-san dem sie erst in der letzten Welt wiederbegegnet waren, doch Hokuto, die Teile von Seishirous Reise in ihren Träumen verfolgte.

Als Hokuto anhielt, stand die Gruppe vor einer breiten Holztür, welche in einen größeren Raum zu führen schien. Ohne Erklärung öffnete sie sie und gab die Sicht auf das Innere preis. Es war so hell, dass Syaoran seine Augen kurz bedecken musste. Als sie eintraten, waren große Deckenlampen zu erkennen, welche den gesamten Raum beleuchteten. Während die Wände und Mauern noch kahl wirkten, so war nun eindeutig zu erkennen, dass sie sich hier in einem Schloss befanden. Unter ihren Schuhen zog sich ein dicker, roter Teppich entlang, bis hin zum anderen Ende des Raums. Zentral war ein großer Tisch aufgebaut und dem mehrere Stühle angereiht waren. Es dauerte jedoch eine weile, bis sie erkannten, dass sie nicht die Einzigen hier waren. Zwei weitere Personen schienen am Tischende zu sitzen. Oder nein, lediglich eine, während die andere neben ihm stand und sie an ihm schmiegte.

„Hokuto-chan, mir wurde bereits berichtet, dass wir heute noch unangekündigten Besuch erhalten haben. Ich habe meine liebste Gracia angewiesen, noch schnell ein paar Speisen bereitzustellen.", sprach die sitzende Person, bei der es sich offenkundig um einen Mann handelte.

Die Frau neben ihm schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen seine und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Für meinen werten Kazuto-dono tue ich doch alles. Ich habe jeden kleinen Rest zusammengesucht, als ich vernahm, bei den Gästen würde es sich um Menschen handeln."

Syaoran musterte die beiden. An ihrer Kleidung war nichts Unauffälliges, sie entsprach demselben Stil wie auch Hokutos. Der Mann stützte sein Kinn mit der Hand ab und wirkte durchaus interessiert an den Besuchern. Das Mädchen vor ihnen hastete nun in seine Richtung und verbeugte sich.

„Bitte verzeih mir, Onkel Kazuto! Aber das sind Freunde von Kamui-niisan und Subaru-niisan! Und Seishirou-san kennen sie ebenfalls!"

Die Miene des Mannes, der den Namen Kazuto trug änderte sich nun leicht als er den Namen von Syaorans Lehrmeister vernahm.

„Wir sind allerdings keine Freunde.", befand es Kurogane wohl für nötig, diesen Umstand laut zu benennen. Damit log er nicht einmal, ein vertrautes Verhältnis verband die Gruppe mit jenem Schatzjäger tatsächlich nicht.

„Na wie dem auch sei. Jetzt, wo euch meine reizende Nichte eingeladen hat, kann ich euch nicht so einfach rauswerfen. Bitte setzt euch und genießt unser bescheidenes Mahl! Ich bin übrigens Kazuto, man könnte sagen, ich habe hier das Sagen.", bot er an.

Die Gruppe folgte und setzte sich an das gegenüberliegende Ende des Tisches.

„Das Sagen? Verstehen wir das richtig, dass Ihr der König dieses Landes seid?", hakte Fai freundlich nach.

Kazuto schmunzelte.

„Nunja, ich bin zumindest der Alpha des Daut-Clans. Aber haltet euch nicht an Details auf, mit dem Titel König gebe ich mich ebenfalls zufrieden. Aber beantwortet mir… was tut jener Schurke gerade, der meine geliebten Neffen dazu zwang, von hier fortzugehen?", fragte er nun, sein Lächeln aber nicht unterbrechend.

Kurze Stille, bevor es Syaoran war, der antwortete.

„Wir kennen die Geschichte nicht, wir wissen nicht, was zwischen Seishirou-san und Subaru-san vorgefallen ist. Ich weiß nur… dass jeder seine Gründe dafür hat warum er etwas tut. Wenn die beiden diese Welt also verlassen haben, warum auch immer, dann bleibt nichts übrig, als dies auch zu akzeptieren.", stand für ihn fest.

Kazuto grinste nun noch breiter.

„Nein. Die beiden verließen diese Welt aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Differenzen. Sondern… um der Roten Bestie zu entkommen. Ihr müsst wissen… die Rote Bestien ist Absolut. Sie verzeiht niemals. Wenn du nicht nach den Regeln unserer Art spielst… holt sie jeden, ausnahmslos.", sagte er süffisant.

Syaoran und die anderen verengten die Augen.

„Aber… dich würde sie doch niemals anrühren, oder Kazuto-dono?", rieb Gracia ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Alphas.

Dieser hob seine Hand und streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar.

„Ich fürchte, selbst ich bin da keine Ausnahme. Aber wenn sie mich holen kommt… verlasse ich mich darauf, dass du mich beschützt, liebste Gracia."

Die junge Frau nickte augenblicklich.

„Natürlich, Kazuto-dono. Ich werde Euch mit meinem Leben beschützen.", stand für sie fest.

Kurogane brummte unzufrieden.

„Was für eine Rote Bestie? Und von welchen Regeln sprecht Ihr?"

Es war Hokuto, die das Gespräch unterbrach.

„Ach… das muss euch alles nicht kümmern. Bitte esst in aller Ruhe. Danach werde ich euch zu euren Zimmern führen, wo ihr heute übernachten könnt.", verkündete sie.

Syaoran und die anderen ließen es dabei beruhen und aßen alles auf. Nach der Stärkung erhoben sich alle, auch der Alpha des Daut-Clans.

„Ich vertraue euch Hokuto-chans Obhut an, immerhin ist sie sich sicher, dass ihr keinerlei Probleme machen werdet. Ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame Nacht. Gracia, wir beide gehen ebenfalls zu Bett.", sagte er und streichelte das Kinn der jungen Frau.

Ob sie wirklich schlafen wollten, oder etwas anderes, dies blieb unausgesprochen. Hokuto führte die Gruppe aus dem Speisesaal und einen weiteren Gang entlang.

„Dieser König oder was auch immer ist wirklich schwer zu durchschauen.", murmelte Syaoran.

Kurogane war der Erste, der ihm recht gab.

„Ja, er erinnert mich an eine andere Person, die ihre wahren Absichten immer hinter einem Lächeln verbirgt und nie ihr wahres Wesen zeigt."

Fai hingegen dachte nicht einmal daran, eine gekränkte Reaktion zu zeigen.

„Oha! Haben wir etwa endlich einen Doppelgänger von Fai gefunden?", kam Mokona die Idee.

Kurogane knurrte nur. Zwei von Fais Sorte wären ihm offensichtlich zu viel gewesen.

„Es wurden inzwischen drei Zimmer für euch vorbereitet. Sie sind nicht groß, aber bestimmt geeignet für euch. Sie besitzen sogar Betten, da ich annehme, Särge würden euch weniger zusagen.", erklärte sie.

Fai räusperte sich.

„Nun, in einen Sarg möchte ich mich vorerst tatsächlich nicht legen und nehme ein weiches, bequemes Bett gerne an."

„Mokona braucht kein eigenes Zimmer, Mokona schläft heute bei Syaoran.", fügte das durch Dimensionen reisende Wesen hinzu.

Scheinbar waren sie nun vor ihren Zimmern angekommen, denn Hokuto schloss einige Türen auf. Besonders Kurogane schien erleichtert zu sein, dass sie direkt nebeneinander lagen. Würden sie von diesen Vampiren doch noch angegriffen werden, wäre es ein großes Probleme, voneinander getrennt zu sein.

„Hokuto-hime hat ganz recht, wir sollten uns ausruhen. Also schlaft gut.", wünschte Fai und betrat sein Zimmer.

Kurogane wirkte wie immer genervt von dessen Gelassenheit und verschwand ebenfalls in sein Gemach. Hokuto öffnete die letzte Tür und Syaoran betrat das Schlafzimmer dahinter.

„Also… wenn es dir nichts ausmacht… könntest du mir morgen ein wenig von Seishirou-san erzählen?", stammelte die Prinzessin nun etwas.

Syaoran drehte sich zu ihr um und wirkte viel ernster.

„Ich… muss dir etwas sagen. Jene Person, die du in deinem Traum sahst… das… war ein anderer Syaoran.", erzählte er.

Hokuto stutzte und machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Jener Syaoran, den ich in meinem Traum sah? Bist… dass denn nicht gut gewesen?", konnte sie ihm nicht folgen.

Der Syaoran vor ihr, setzte an etwas zu sagen, beließ es dann aber dabei.

„Ach… nicht so wichtig. Ja, wir können morgen weiterreden. Noch einmal danke für die Gastfreundschaft.", sagte er und schloss dir Tür vor Hokutos Nase.

Als sich ihre Schritte entfernten, hatte er erst Angst, dass er zu unfreundlich gewesen war. Doch er beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Mokona sprang nun von seiner Schulter, direkt auf das Laken.

„Mokona bekommt das Bett!", rief er aufgeregt.

Syaoran legte ein müdes Lächeln auf.

„Hey, hey, und wo soll ich dann schlafen?", wand er ein.

Mokona schien dies einzusehen und verzog sich auf das Kissen. Syaoran legte es zusammen mit dem weißen Kloß auf den Boden. Er selbst würde locker ohne auskommen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stuhl am Ende des Raumes. Auf ihm waren Kleider gelegt worden, deren Stil dem des Vampir-Clans entsprachen. Scheinbar war an alles gedacht worden, selbst ein Kleiderwechsel. Syaoran betrachtete sie und fragte sich, ob ihm diese schwarzen Kutten wirklich stehen würden. Er beschloss morgen Früh darüber nachzudenken und legte sich flach auf das Bett. Er überlegte, nach Fai und Kurogane zu rufen, verzichtete aber schließlich darauf. Er war bereits im Begriff, die Augen zu schließen, als Mokona auf seine Brust sprang. Bevor er noch protestieren konnte, weiteten sich Mokonas Augen.

„Noch nicht einschlafen, Syaoran! Der schwarze Mokona nimmt gerade Kontakt mit mir auf!", verriet er.

Syaoran runzelte die Stirn und kämpfte sich auf.

„Jetzt?"

Die Frage erübrigte sich, denn ein weißer Strahl schoss aus Mokona und gab kurz darauf ein Bild preis. Syaoran kannte die Person am anderen Ende natürlich. Mit ihrer natürlich charmanten Art lächelte sie ihm entgegen.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Syaoran. Tut mir leid, habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte sie zögernd.

Syaoran schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe noch gar nicht geschlafen. Aber du hast recht. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen… Kimihiro."

Sein Gesprächspartner ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich vergesse ständig, dass ihr euch immer in einer anderen Zeitzone befindet, als ich."

„Nein, es ist wirklich kein Problem. Aber… wieso hast du mich kontaktiert? Gibt es… etwas Wichtiges?", wollte Syaoran wissen.

Watanuki zögerte am anderen Ende etwas.

„Nein… eigentlich… wollte ich dich diesmal nur wegen einer Kleinigkeit sprechen. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich wusste keine andere Person, mit der ich sprechen kann.", erklärte er.

Syaoran musterte den Jungen mit der Brille, der wegen irgendwas besorgt zu sein schien.

„Nein, du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen. Eigentlich passt das Timing sogar, ich wollte dich nämlich ebenfalls etwas fragen. Es geht… um Seishirou-san. Ihm wurde von der Hexe der Dimensionen ebenfalls die Fähigkeit verliehen, durch die Welten zu reisen. Ich wollte wissen, ob du Genaueres dazu weißt."

Watanuki schien etwas zu brauchen, bis er den Namen zuordnen konnte.

„Seishirou-san? Du meinst jene Person, die dir und dem anderen Syaoran das Kämpfen beigebracht hat und im Besitz einer von Sakura-chans Federn war?", hakte er nach.

Syaoran nickte und erzählte in kurzen Sätzen, dass sie sich gerade in jener Welt aufhielten, die Seishirous Schicksal grundlegend geändert hatte.

Watanuki dachte einen Moment nach, ließ dann aber den Kopf hängen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das war vor meiner Zeit. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er Yuuko-san als Gegenwert eines seiner Augen ließ, damit sich sein Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht."

Syaoran nickte und versicherte Watanuki, dass es nicht weiter schlimm war.

„Naja, war nur so ein Gedanke. Aber… weswegen wolltest du mich eigentlich sprechen? Ist es… wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit?", hakte er nach.

Watanuki wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich… habe da dieses Mädchen getroffen. Und irgendwie muss ich seither immer an sie denken.", gestand er.

Syaoran reagierte überrascht.

„Ein Mädchen? Etwa in einem Traum?", wollte er wissen.

Watanuki verneinte.

„Nein, sie stand direkt vor mir. Und dieses Mädchen… ich weiß nicht wieso, aber… sie erinnert mich an Yuuko-san.", gestand er.

Syaoran verlegte die Augen.

„Und dieses Mädchen, das dich so sehr an sie erinnert… ist sie dir wichtig?", fragte er nun.

Watanuki schien nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben und fand keine wirkliche Antwort.

„Ich will nur sagen… egal ob du nun einer Person im Traum oder in der Wirklichkeit begegnest, die dir etwas bedeutet… solltest du auf jedenfall Zeit mit ihr verbringen.", fügte Syaoran hinzu.

Watanuki schluckte.

„Syaoran…"

Sein Gesprächspartner wand seinen Blick ab, in Richtung Tür.

„Ich habe hier eine Person getroffen, die Seishirou-san in ihren Träumen sieht. Irgendwie… bin ich darauf neidisch.", gestand er.

Watanuki nickte verständnisvoll.

„Wem würdest du gerne in einem Traum begegnen? Dem anderen Syaoran… oder vielleicht doch lieber Sakura-chan?", fragte er.

Syaoran sank seinen Kopf und wirkte viel betrübter.

„Wäre… das dann im Prinzip nicht Glückseeligkeit? Wenn man, egal wie weit man von einander entfernt ist, stets mit der Person, die einem wichtig ist zusammen sein kann… welche Bedeutung hat Einsamkeit da noch?", wollte er wissen.

Watanuki versuchte eine Antwort zu formulieren, brach den Versuch dann aber ab.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Du hingegen… hast mir allerdings schon geholfen."

Syaoran beäugte ihn überrascht. Noch bevor er nachhaken konnte, hatte Watanuki bereits eine Verabschiedung begonnen, die Syaoran selbst nur noch erwidern konnte. Danach endete das Gespräch und das Licht verschwand.

„Ah, jetzt ist Mokona wirklich müde!", beschwerte sich das Wesen und hopste wieder auf sein Kissen.

Syaoran nickte und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Er ließ die Müdigkeit auf sich zukommen und hoffte, einen schönen Traum zu haben.

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, von wo ihre Unsicherheit herrührte. Hokuto war sich vollends sicher, dass jener Seishirou keine schlechte Person war. Trotzdem zögerte sie, ihm direkt gegenüberzutreten. Am liebsten hätte sie auf ihren Bruder gewartet, doch dieser hatte noch etwas mit ihrem Onkel zu besprechen. Im Nachhinein war sie froh darüber, dass Subaru die Verantwortung übernommen hatte. Onkel Kazuto war alles andere als erfreut darüber gewesen, einen Menschen bei sich aufzunehmen, und war es nur vorübergehend. Doch er hatte ihren Alpha überzeugt, dass der Fremde kein Vampir-Jäger war, sondern eine verletzte Person, die Hilfe brauchte. Dennoch hatte Hokuto gesehen, wie Kazuto mit ihrem Bruder Kamui geflüsterte. Es war leicht zu erahnen, dass ihn dieser bat, ein Auge auf ihren Gast zu haben. Und Hokuto wusste, wie ernst Kamui diese Aufgabe nehmen würde. Gerade deshalb wollte sie möglichst freundlich zu ihrem Gast sein, auch wenn alle anderen aus dem Clan eher abweisend waren. Nachdem sie im Schloss angekommen waren, hatten sie Seishirous Wunde versorgt und ihm zu essen gegeben. Danach hatte er einen ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen. Hokuto hatte sein Gemach mehrfach betreten um ihm Wasser und Kleidung bereitzustellen. Doch als sie diesmal eintrat war es leer. In der nahen Umgebung vernahm sie das Rauschen von Wasser, es entkam wohl dem Zimmer nebenan. Dort befand sich das Badezimmer, Seishirou schien es gerade zu benutzen.

Langsam schlenderte sie zu der betreffenden Tür und wollte anklopfen. Dann stutzte sie. Ein nur allzu bekannter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Ein Geruch, der sie anzog und in seinen Bann zog. Ein Geruch, des Geschmack Hokutos Zunge nur allzu gut kannte.

Blut.

Unsicher zog sie dir Tür auf und fand Seishirou vor. Er stand vor dem Spiegel des Badezimmers, direkt über dem Waschbecken gebeugt. Erschrocken blickte er auf und starrte Hokuto entgegen.

„Es… tut mir leid. Ich habe… nur plötzlich Blut gerochen. Ich dachte… Ihre Wunde wäre inzwischen schon geheilt.", stotterte sie.

Seishirou versuchte zu Lächeln.

„Ach nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich war nur so unachtsam und habe mir auf die Zunge gebissen. Daher das Blut. Ich kann manchmal ein richtiger Tollpatsch sein.", gestand er.

Hokuto spürte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Achso, da bin ich aber erleichtert. Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit? Ich… würde Ihnen gerne etwas zeigen.", fragte sie etwas kleinlaut.

Seishirou dachte kurz nach und nickte dann.

„Natürlich gerne.", sprach er und verließ das Bad.

Hokuto wies ihm den Weg und ihr Gast folgte ihr ohne Widerrede. Ihr Ziel schien ein Balkon, am Ende des Ganges zu sein.

„Ich… wollte Ihnen gerne unser Land zeigen. Das Land Daut.", erklärte sie und öffnete die Glastür.

Die beiden traten hinaus und Hokuto schien ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben. Seishirou wirkte durchaus beeindruckt, angesichts des großartigen Ausblickes, den man vom Schloss aus hatte. Von ihrer Position aus waren die Berge und Täler klar erkennbar.

„Du solltest es vermeiden, dass unser Gast sich hier zu heimisch fühlt.", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

Hokuto und Seishirou drehten sich um und erkannten zwei Personen auf sich zukommen. Direkt vor dem Balkon kamen sie zum Stehen.

„Sei nicht so unhöfflich, Kamui-niisan! Ich zeige Seishirou-san doch nur wie wir leben und du behandelst ihn wie einen Schmarotzer!", ärgerte sich die Prinzessin.

Seishirou selbst hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass ich euch keinen einzigen Tropfen Blut rauben werde.", scherzte er.

Kamui schien er damit allerdings nur zu verärgern, denn er zog seiner Wege. Subaru blieb an Ort und Stelle. Als sich sein und Seishirous Blick trafen, wich er diesem aus.

„Ähm… Hokuto, hast du ihm bereits die Ruinen von Lascar gezeigt? Er ist immerhin Schatzjäger, also dürfte er sich dafür interessieren.", schlug er vor.

Seishirou spitzte die Ohren und wartete, bis Subaru neben ihn getreten war. Dieser streckte die Hand aus und verwies auf eine Stelle, tief zwischen den Bergen.

„Eine Ruine, sagst du?", hakte er nach.

Hokuto bestätigte es.

„Ja, jene Ruinen sind ein Überbleibsel vom Clan der Lascar, doch sie sind bereits seit Jahrhunderten verfallen. Ihr Oberhaupt soll sogar im Stande gewesen sein, in andere Welten zu reisen, so wie Sie, Seishirou-san.", erzählte sie.

Dadurch erweckte sie erst recht die Aufmerksamkeit des Reisenden. Dieser versuchte einen Blick auf die Ruinen zu erhaschen, doch es misslang. Sein fehlendes Augenlicht auf der rechten Seite begünstigte dies nicht gerade.

„Das klingt wirklich interessant. Es kann tatsächlich sein, dass sich dort jener Schatz befindet, nach dem ich suche. Bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass wir diese Ruinen besuchen?", forderte Seishirou sein Glück heraus.

Hokuto wollte antworten, doch Subaru war schneller.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. In diesem Gebiet treiben sich eine große Anzahl an Unvollkommenen herum, sie würden uns sofort angreifen.", wies er diese Idee von sich.

Seishirou verengte die Augen. Diesen Begriff hatte er bereits mehrfach gehört, seit er im Schloss war.

„Verzeihung, aber was genau sind diese Unvollkommenen?", hakte er nach.

Diesmal war Hokuto schneller.

„Es sind Vampire. Auch… wenn ich sie nicht so nennen möchte. Es sind Wesen, die sich von ihrem Herr abgewandt haben und durch falsches Blut korrumpiert wurden."

Seishirou war jedoch anzusehen, dass er nicht recht verstand.

„Hokuto, hast du bereits vergessen, dass unser Gast keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Vampiren hat? Ich erkläre es. Wenn ein reinblütiger Vampir das Blut eines Menschen trinkt und diesen verwandelt, dann wird er zu dessen Herrn. Der gewandelte Vampir wird praktisch süchtig nach dem Blut seines Herrn, er giert danach. Wenn jene Gewandelten ihren Herr jedoch verlieren oder verstoßen werden, dann halten sie den Druck kaum noch aus. Sie tun alles, um ihrem Herrn nahe zu sein und dessen Blut zu trinken. Doch Unvollkommene stillen ihre Gier, indem sie das Blut von Menschen, manchmal sogar von Tieren trinken. Dieses Blut ist jedoch Gift für sie und verändert sie vollkommen."

Hokuto stimmte ihm bei.

„Sie beginnen damit, allmählich ihren Willen zu verlieren und schließlich ihre Seele. Alles was bleibt ist ein wandelndes Ungeheuer. Würden wir uns in diese Zone begeben, würden sie uns sofort angreifen und uns nach unserem Blut trachten."

Subaru nickte.

„Korrekt. Anders wäre es, wenn wir die Rote Bestie auf unserer Seite hätten, doch wie Onkel Kazuto mir berichtete, befindet sie sich derzeit auf einer Reise."

Seishirou wollte wissen, von was für einer Bestie er sprach, doch Subaru schüttelte nur den Kopf. Scheinbar war es nicht weiter wichtig.

„Das ist zu schade. Diese Ruinen hätten mich wirklich interessiert.", meinte er unzufrieden.

„Also… es gibt Aufzeichnungen darüber in unserer Bibliothek. Ich kann sie Ihnen zeigen!", sagte Hokuto nun enthusiastisch.

Subaru legte jedoch seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Schwester.

„Nein, lass gut sein, du hast heute noch Pflichten. Ich führe Seishirou-san in die Bibliothek.", sagte er bestimmt.

Hokuto wollte Einspruch erheben, doch ihr Bruder kannte keine Widerrede. Seishirou bedankte sich bei der Prinzessin und folgte dann ihrem älteren Bruder. Dieser führte ihn einen Gang entlang und dann eine Treppe hinauf.

„Ich weiß nicht viel von deiner Welt, aber ich hoffe, unser Schloss sagt dir einigermaßen zu.", sagte Subaru im Gehen.

Seishirou hob die Augenbrauen.

„Aber natürlich, ich finde es hier sehr aufregend. Und ich möchte mich auch bedanken, dass ihr mir solches Vertrauen entgegenbringt. Ihr kennt mich nicht einmal und dennoch nehmt ihr mich so einfach bei euch auf.", entgegnete er freundlich.

Subaru wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich… bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir einander schon einmal begegnet wären.", sagte er leise.

Seishirou wusste nicht, wie er diese Bemerkung deuten sollte.

„Ich fürchte, da irrst du dich. Weder war zuvor schon in dieser Welt, noch habe Erfahrung mit Vampiren."

Subaru bat seinen Gast, das Gesagte einfach zu vergessen und führte ihn zu einer hohen Tür. Er öffnete sie und ließ Seishirou hinein. Hohe Regale voller Bücher ragten empor, es schien genau das zu sein, was Seishirou sich erhofft hatte. Subaru führte ihn ganz zum Ende der Bibliothek und nahm ein Buch heraus.

„Das hier sind alle Aufzeichnungen über die Lascar und ihr Oberhaupt. Man sieht es hier als nicht so wertvoll an, Onkel Kazuto wird also bestimmt keine Einwände haben, wenn du es dir ausborgst.", stand für ihn fest, als er seinem Gast das Buch reichte.

Dieser nahm es dankend entgegen und betrachtete es eingehend.

„Du darfst dich auch frei in der Bibliothek aufhalten. Wenn du eine Frage hast, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen.", bot er an.

Seishirou bedankte sich und als Subaru im Begriff war zu Gehen, rief er ihn noch mal zurück.

„Verzeihung, eine Frage hätte ich tatsächlich.", gestand er.

Subaru nickte und wartete sie ab.

„Also… Wie genau liest man eure Schrift?"

Damit hatte der Vampir nicht gerechnet.

„Du… kannst nicht lesen?", fragte er perplex, doch Seishirou wehrte ab.

„Naja, lesen kann ich natürlich, doch ich fürchte, ich kann eure Schriftzeichen nicht lesen.", wurde er konkret.

Subaru stand mit offenem Mund vor ihm und ärgerte sich scheinbar, dass er diese Möglichkeit nicht bedacht hatte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und brachte eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung hervor. Seishirou wehrte jedoch ab, immerhin konnte sein Gastgeber dies nicht wissen.

„Gibt es hier vielleicht eine Art Alphabet? Dann könnte ich die Zeichen selbst entschlüsseln.", kam er auf die Idee.

Subaru zögerte aber mit der Antwort.

„Nein, für jemanden der keinerlei Kenntnis von unserer Schrift hat, wäre es praktisch unmöglich. Dafür ist sie viel zu komplex. Aber… naja.", stammelte er zuletzt etwas.

Seishirou musterte ihn eingehend, doch Subaru wich seinem Blick erneut aus.

„Naja, also… ich könnte dir ja daraus vorlesen.", schlug er vor.

Seishirou zeigte sich überrascht und lächelte verlegen.

„Ein… ganzes Buch? Danke, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das würde doch zu viel deiner Zeit und Mühe erfordern.", schien er das Angebot für übertrieben zu erachten.

Subaru ließ sich jedoch nicht mehr von dieser Idee abbringen.

„Nein, diese Aufzeichnungen scheinen dir wichtig zu sein. Und wenn sie dich deinem Schatz, nachdem du bereits so lange suchst näher bringen, dann wäre es mir eine Freude dir dabei zu helfen. Du kannst auf mich zählen, wirklich."

Seishirou starrte ihn lange an, dann nickte er.

„Also gut, einverstanden. Auch… wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann."

Subaru schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das musst du auch gar nicht. Ich bin froh, dir helfen zu können.", versicherte er.

Dann setzten sich er und der Besucher aus einer anderen Welt an einen Tisch und begannen damit, die erste Seite des alten Buches aufzuschlagen.

Während Subaru den ersten Satz las, wurde die Tür zur Bibliothek einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Hokuto hatte es nicht unterlassen können, den beiden nachzuspionieren. Doch was war dieses Gefühl, das sie beschlich, als sie ihren Bruder und Seishirou zusammen sah?

Mokona war bereit, seinen ultimativen Masterplan auszuführen. Schritt 1: Von dem Kissen aus auf die Bettkante hopsen. Schritt 2: Direkt auf Syaorans Brust springen. Sollte dies nicht ausreichen um ihm zu wecken, würde Schritt 3 erfolgen. Einer seiner 108 geheimen Künste, der Mokona-Wecker. Das kleine Wesen würde sich als äußerst nützlich erweisen und so von dem Jungen gelobt werden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde seine Stimme sogar ausreichen und Fai und Kurogane aus ihren Träumen zu reißen.

Mokona sprang nun auf das Bett und von dort aus auf Syaorans Brust. Doch anders erwartet, hob und senkte sich diese nicht. Die Augen des Jungen waren bereits geöffnet und starrten an die Decke. Mokona schien ihn lediglich aus den Gedanken zu reißen.

„Nanu? Du bist schon wach, Syaoran? Hast du etwa gar nicht geschlafen?", fragte Mokona sorgenvoll.

Der Junge setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Doch, schon. Naja, etwas zumindest. Ich habe über viel nachgedacht.", gestand er.

„War dir das Bett etwa zu weich? Hätte Mokona lieber sein Kissen mit dir teilen sollen?"

Syaoran wollte anmerken, dass dies kaum möglich gewesen wäre, beließ es aber dann dabei. Er packte Mokona und stand auf. Nachdem er das Wesen auf dem Laken absetzte, schritt er zu dem Stuhl im Raum und begann seine Kleider zu wechseln. Im Moment trug er immer noch jene, die er und die anderen im Land Nirai Kanai gekauft, inzwischen aber nicht mehr in einwandfreiem Zustand waren.

„Du siehst ja aus wie ein richtiger Vampir!", spielte Mokona den Erschrockenen, als Syaoran die schwarze Tracht mit dem Umhang angelegt hatte.

Der Junge ging darauf ein und fletschte seine Zähne. Damit jagte er Mokona vermutlich noch mehr Angst ein, als es Kurogane normalerweise tat. Dann trat er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Als er auf den Gang trat, waren weder Schritte noch Stimmen zu hören.

„Na sieh mal einer an, der Bengel ist auch schon wach.", erklang nun eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm.

Syaoran drehte sich um und erkannte Fai und Kurogane, welche ebenfalls gerade aus ihren Gemächern traten. Auch sie hatten es vorgezogen die schwarzen Kleider anzulegen.

„O waia Kuro-Kuro, du siehst ja noch angsteinflößender aus als normalerweise.", stichelte Fai gleich am frühen Morgen.

Dieser erwiderte nichts darauf, scheinbar wollte er erst etwas in den Magen bekommen.

„Und ihr, Moko-chan und Syaoran-kun? Gut geschlafen?", wollte der Magier erfahren.

Ihr permanentes Reisemittel nickt sofort.

„Mokona hat geschlafen wie ein Baby. Nur Syaoran scheint etwas wach gehalten zu haben.", gab es von sich.

Der Junge streichelte Mokona über den Kopf und bestritt die Tatsache. Als nächstes schlug er vor, erneut den Speisesaal aufzusuchen. Womöglich würde sich Hokuto, oder eine andere Ansprechperson dort aufhalten. Keiner seiner Freunde besaß Einwände und so schritten sie voran. Dennoch war es ungewöhnlich, immer noch keine Geräusche zu vernehmen.

„Oh Mann, sind wir verpeilt! Es ist ja noch früh am Morgen. Wusstet ihr denn nicht, dass es Vampire vorziehen, am Tag zu schlafenden? Deswegen waren sie gestern Nacht auch so aktiv. Ich wette, Hokuto-hime und ihr Clan ruhen momentan in ihren Särgen und wollen gar nicht gestört werden.", erklärte Fai.

Kurogane seufzte und warf seinem Freund vor, so etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben.

„Aber das ist ein Problem. Wir haben es nur Prinzessin Hokuto zu verdanken, dass wir so freundlich hier aufgenommen wurden. Die anderen aus ihrem Clan waren weniger zugänglich. Wenn wir uns jetzt einfach so frei im Schloss bewegen, wäre das sicher ein Vertrauensbruch.", überlegte Syaoran laut.

Seine Freunde stimmten ihm in dieser Angelegenheit zu, nur Mokona gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich.

„Schon aber… Mokona knurrt der Magen. Wären sie uns auch böse, wenn wir eine Kleinigkeit essen würden?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Die Mitglieder der Gruppe sahen einander an und überlegten.

„Das denke ich weniger. Da sie lediglich Blut trinken, können sie mit normaler Nahrung ohnehin nicht viel anstellen. Wenn wir einen Happen zu uns nehmen, werden sie es uns sicher nicht verübeln.", war sich Fai sicher.

Sie nickten einander zu und setzten dann ihren Weg fort. Zumindest, bis sie an einer Weggabelung ankamen.

„Sagt mal, wo genau liegt noch einmal der Speisesaal?", gab Syaoran zu, sich verlaufen zu haben.

Doch nicht nur er, auch seine Freunde schienen unschlüssig zu sein. Sie strengten ihr Gehirn, doch ohne Erfolg. Während Kurogane darauf bestand nach links zu gehen, war Fai für rechts. Mokona schlug vor den Hauptgang weiter zu gehen, doch waren sie gestern wirklich so lange gewandert? Kurogane beschwerte sich, dass in diesem Schloss alle Gänge gleich aussahen, doch am Ende entschieden sie sich für Mokonas Vorschlag. Also schritten sie voran, bis sie am Ende des Hauptgangs angekommen waren. Doch vor ihnen erstreckte sich keine Tür, sondern eine Treppe nach unten.

„Hey, wartet mal, wir haben doch keine Treppe benutzt, oder?", fragte Kurogane, war sich aber nicht komplett sicher.

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber vielleicht führt sie uns wieder in den Innenhof. Von dort aus können wir uns besser orientieren.", schlug Syaoran vor.

Seine Freunde willigten ein und begannen gemeinsam mit dem Jungen die Treppe Stufe nach Stufe nach unten zu stapfen. Für einen Moment befanden sie sich in absoluter Dunkelheit, da es keine Fenster mehr gab, durch die das Tageslicht dringen konnte. Das war nachvollziehbar, denn wozu benötigten Vampire mit ihren übermenschlichen Augen Licht in dunklen Räumen?

Dennoch gelang es ihnen jegliches Stolpern zu vermeiden und unbekümmert am Ende der Treppe anzukommen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein weiterer Gang, den sie entlang schritten, in der Hoffnung eine Tür nach draußen zu finden. Als sie jedoch auch an dessen Ende angelangt waren, war lediglich eine Tür auszumachen. Sie bestand aus dicken Eisen und auf ihr prangte ein Symbol, das ihnen fremd war.

„Sollen… wir wirklich weiter?", hakte Fai nach und schlug vor, doch einen anderen Weg zu beschreiten.

Kurogane gab nur einen genervten Laut von sich.

„Jetzt sind wir schon mal hier. Außerdem, spürt ihr nicht die Kälte, die hinter der Tür lauert? Es ist definitiv ein Weg nach draußen.", sagte er bestimmt.

Dann schritt er vorwärts und begann die Tür zu öffnen. Die vier traten ein und stellten bald fest, dass sie keineswegs an der frischen Luft waren. Doch Kurogane behielt zumindest weitestgehend recht, dass es in diesem Abschnitt des Schlosses extrem kühl war. Man konnte sich beinahe schon wie in einem Kühlschrank fühlen.

„Ich könnte mich irren, aber sind wir hier vielleicht in einem Kühllager? Ihr wisst schon, ein Ort, wo Speisen für den späteren Verzehr gelagert werden.", führte Fai die Möglichkeit vor Augen.

Seine Freunde zögerten mit der Antwort, denn eine Sache widerlegte diese Option ganz deutlich. Wozu sollten Vampire, welche nur Blut zu sich nahmen so einen Ort benötigen? Außer natürlich, hier wurde Blut an sich aufbewahrt. Doch dieser Raum war ziemlich groß, wie viel Blut benötigten ihre Gastgeber? Syaoran näherte sich den schneeweißen Wänden, die jedoch keine waren, wie er gleich darauf feststellte. Es war Glas, das aufgrund der Kälte lediglich stark beschlagen war. Zaghaft presste er seine Hand dagegen und begann den Frost wegzuwischen.

Kurz darauf waren Schritte hinter ihnen zu hören. Ein Mädchen, das etwas außer Puste war, hatte den Raum betreten.

„Es wäre besser gewesen… ihr hättet diesen Bereich nicht betreten.", sagte Hokuto, die auf ein Guten Morgen vollends verzichtete.

Kurogane starrte sie nur verwirrt an.

„Warum? Was ist das für ein Raum?", verstand er das Problem nicht.

Syaoran ließ seine Hand sinken.

„Das hier… sind ‚E'. Habe ich nicht recht?", fragte er, ohne sein Gesicht in Hokutos Richtung zu schwenken.

Auch Fais Miene verdunkelte sich ein wenig, während Kurogane immer noch nicht ganz verstand. Erst als er zu Syaoran schritt und selbst einen Blick hinter das Glas warf, sah er klarer.

„Das ist es also… euer Futter."

Hokuto reagierte unsicher, aber nicht schuldbewusst. Mokona hüpfte erschrocken auf und ab.

„Syaoran… sind das etwa… Leichen?", starrte er gefrorenen Menschen hinter dem Glas.

Hokuto hingegen schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir würden nie das Blut von echten Menschen trinken, sofern kein absoluter Ausnahmezustand vorliegt. Esa… sind gezüchtete Menschen. Allerdings haben sie nie eine Seele entwickelt, weshalb es keinerlei moralische Probleme geben sollte.", erklärte sie den Umstand.

Kurogane schlug mit Faustkante gegen das Glas, das aber locker standhielt.

„Das mag ja sein, aber… sie sehen wie echte Menschen aus. Alleine diese Tatsache irritiert mich stark.", sprach er seine Bedenken aus.

Fai äußerste sich nicht. Er betrachtete die Angelegenheit objektiver. Er verstand Kuroganes Standpunkt, doch das Aussehen allein machte noch keinen Menschen aus. Ein Blick zu seinem Freund Syaoran bestätigte jedoch seinen Verdacht.

„Woher… wisst ihr dass sie keine Seele besitzen? Oder besser gesagt, dass sie niemals im Stande sein werden eine zu besitzen?", fragte dieser leise.

Hokuto hingegen reagierte überrascht darauf.

„Was Syaoran-kun sagen möchte ist… ein gezüchtete Körper… ist im Grunde nichts weiter als ein Klon, richtig? Und somit ein Lebewesen. Und selbst wenn ein Lebewesen nicht von Anfang an ein Bewusstsein entwickelt, so kann es doch vorkommen, dass es dies im Verlauf seiner Existenz tut, oder?"

Syaoran kniff die Augen zusammen, als er Fais Argumentation lauschte. In Wahrheit hätte er es nicht anders ausgedrückt.

Die Vampir-Prinzessin seufzte tief.

„Bitte. Ihr müsst euch wirklich keine Gedanken darüber machen. Das würde nur zutreffen wenn sie auch tatsächlich am Leben wären und Erinnerungen sammeln würden. Doch das, was ihr hier seht ist lediglich ein tiefer Schlaf ohne Träume. Ihr könnt uns vertrauen, dass wir mit ihnen sehr verantwortungsvoll umgehen.", verteidigte sie sich.

Während Kurogane und vor allem Syaoran noch zögerten, ihr Antwort zu geben, klatschte Fai wieder einmal freudig in die Hände.

„Also gut, wir haben keinen Grund, Hokuto-hime zu misstrauen. Immerhin hat sie uns aufs herzlichste in ihrem Schloss aufgenommen. Wir mögen unterschiedliche Ansichten über dieses Thema haben, doch dies hier ist ihre Kultur und ihre Vorangehensweise. Ich denke nicht, dass uns zusteht, Kritik zu üben. Nicht wenn wir erst einen Tag hier sind.", blieb er diplomatisch wie eh und je.

Dann trat er zu Syaoran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die freie Schulter.

„Kannst du nicht spüren, dass sie die Wahrheit spricht? Von diesen ‚E', wie sie genannt werden, geht nichts aus, das man als Seele definieren könnte.", versuchte er ihn zu überzeugen.

Der Junge nickte ernst und trat von dem Glasbehälter zurück.

„Hat Seishirou-san etwas hierzu gesagt, als er es gesehen hat?", fragte er an Hokuto gewand.

Diese verneinte sofort.

„Nein, er war niemals an diesem Ort. Davon abgesehen… hat er sich nicht für diese Dinge interessiert. Er… war immer nur in der Bibliothek und hat dieses bestimmte Buch gelesen.", gestand sie.

Dies reichte scheinbar aus um Syaorans Interesse auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

„Könntet Ihr uns diese Bibliothek und jenes Buch zeigen, Prinzessin?", bat er um den Gefallen.

Hokuto schien einen Moment zu überlegen und nickte dann.

„Also gut. Aber nur wenn ihr mir versprecht Onkel Kazuo und den anderen nicht zu erzählen, dass ihr hier unten wart. Sie könnten… eure Bedenken womöglich falsch interpretieren.", flüsterte sie den letzten Satz.

Ihre Gäste versprachen ihr, kein Wort mehr darüber zu verlieren und begleiteten sie aus der Kühlkammer. Hokuto schloss die schwere Eisentür und führte Syaoran und Co die Treppe nach oben und direkt zu der hohen Holztür, welche ihnen Einlass zur Bibliothek gewähren würde.

Hier war es wesentlich wärmer und die hohen Regale mit den Büchern aus dieser Welt wirkten wirklich interessant und einladend.

„Und hier hat Seishirou-san den Großteil seiner Zeit verbracht?", hakte Fai nach.

Die Vampir-Prinzessin nickte und hielt vor einem der Regale an. Sie zog ein Buch heraus und betrachtete es gedankenverloren.

„Hierin befindet sich alles was wir über die Lascar wissen, ein altes Volk, das hier in der Nähe gelebt hat und von dessen Oberhaupt behauptet wurde, durch verschiedene Welten reisen zu können.", erzählte sie.

Syaoran weitete die Augen und nahm das Buch etwas unsanft an sich.

„Was ist denn, Bengel?", wunderte Kurogane die Reaktion seines Kameraden.

Syaoran, der erst ganz versessen auf das Buch, reichte es wieder der Besitzerin.

„Ach… die dachte nur erst, dass sich dieses Buch vielleicht auf Clow Reed beziehen könnte. Doch das Emblem auf dem Einband entspricht so gar nicht dem, das ich schon so oft vor Augen hatte.", klärte er schnell auf.

Fai brummte nachdenklich.

„Und wenn es in dieser Welt einen Magier gab, mit denselben Fähigkeiten wie Clow Reed und möglicherweise genau so mächtig? Das würde die Sache um einiges Interessanter machen.", spekulierte er.

Kurogane pflichtete ihm bei.

„Ich stimme zu. Dieser Seishirou schien ebenfalls gedacht zu haben, dass das Buch wertvolle Informationen enthält. Einen Blick hinein zu werfen könnte zumindest nicht schaden."

Doch es war Hokuto, die ihn enttäuschen musste.

„Tut mir leid, aber ihr könntet den Inhalt nicht einmal lesen. Mein Bruder hat sich bereit erklärt, Seishirou-san alles vorzulesen, doch am Ende… reichte ihm das Wissen über jene alte Zivilisation nicht aus.", berichtete sie.

Ihr war auf einmal eine große Traurigkeit anzusehen, die sie heimsuchte. Doch wovon wurde diese ausgelöst? Von dem Buch? Von Seishirou? Oder ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit?

„Wer… wer bist du?", fragte Hokuto zögernd, als sie sich zu der Person umdrehte, die an sie herangetreten war.

Diese bedachter sie jedoch nur eines verwirrten Blickes.

„Wer ich bin? Hast du… mich etwa bereits vergessen? Ich bin es, Seishirou.", reichte der Mann der Prinzessin nun seine Hand.

Ein Lächeln war nun die Folge und Hokuto schritt auf ihn zu. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus um die von Seishirou-san zu ergreifen.

„Ach, Seishirou-san. Ich bin so froh… dass es Ihnen gut geht.", spürte sie, wie sogar eine Träne ihre Wangen hinabrutschte.

Sie wollte gerade seine Hand ergreifen, als sie einen roten Schatten beobachtete, der sich hinter ihm schob. Eine große Angst machte sich nun in ihr breit.

„Sei… Seishirou-san, Achtung! Sie… Sie müssen sofort fliehen!", rief die Prinzessin entsetzt.

Der Schatzjäger zog jedoch nur ein fragendes Gesicht und schien die Gefahr hinter ihm gar nicht zu bemerken. Auch nicht, als jener Schatten ein Schwert zog und es an seinem Rücken ansetzte.

Hokuto war gezwungen mitanzusehen, wie der rote Schatten sein Schwert in Seishirou versenkte und die Klinge sich aus seiner Brust bohrte. Seishirou stöhnte voller Schmerz und jegliches Leben wich aus ihm. Er fiel zu Boden, nachdem der rote Schatten das Schwert wieder aus ihm zog. Voller Pein kroch Hokuto zu ihm und umklammerte ihn.

„Prinzessin. Denkt Ihr nicht, es wird Zeit… eine Entscheidung zu treffen?", fragte der rote Schatten mit einer bekannten Stimme.

Hokuto sah zu ihm auf und verstand nicht, was er von ihr wollte.

„Welche… Entscheidung? Wovon redest du bloß? Sag es mir!"

Im nächsten Moment erwachte Hokuto in ihrem Sarg, in dem sie jeden Tag ruhte. Sie keuchte und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Das war… alles nur ein Traum? Aber was… hatte er denn zu bedeuten?"

Sie zerbrach sich eine Weile den Kopf darüber, dann spürte sie den Drang in sich aufkommen, nach ihrem Gast zu sehen. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sarg und zog sich an. Danach wanderte sie in die Speisekammer um einige Köstlichkeiten für Seishirou zu besorgen. So wie sie ihn und ihren Bruder kannten, verbrachten sie auch den heutigen Tag wieder in der geräumigen Bibliothek des Schlosses. Mit einem Tablett in der Hand steuerte sie auf ihr Ziel zu und merkte dabei nicht einmal, dass zu Summen begonnen hatte. Seishirou und ihr Bruder waren in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt gewesen, dass jegliche Vorschläge Hokutos, die gemeinsame Zeit anders zu verbringen ausschlugen.

Hokuto hielt inne, als ihr plötzlich eine bekannte Person gegenüberstand. Diese wirkte alles andere als fröhlich, sondern eher besorgt.

„Kamui-niisan! Wolltest du auch nach Subaru-niisan und Seishirou-san sehen?", begrüßte sie ihren anderen Bruder.

Kamui brummte nur unzufrieden.

„Ich wollte etwas mit Subaru unternehmen, aber inzwischen scheint er sich nur noch für unseren Dauergast zu interessieren. Findest du nicht, dass er hier inzwischen schon zu lange verweilt?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

Hokuto wirkte überrascht über diese Sichtweise. Ja, Seishirou war nun schon einen ganzen Monat hier, doch er hatte sich als sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit herausgestellt.

„Gibt es für dich etwa… einen Grund Seishirou-san zu misstrauen?", hakte sie nach.

Kamui öffnete die Lippen, schloss sie aber gleich darauf wieder.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich… bin einfach nur froh, wenn er seine Reise fortsetzt. Ein Mensch unter Vampiren… das ist nichts, was jeder so einfach akzeptieren könnte.", erwiderte er und ließ seine Schwester dann einfach stehen.

Hokuto seufzte, manchmal war es wirklich schwer ihren Bruder zu verstehen. Eigentlich beide. Sie legte die letzten Meter zur Bibliothek zurück und bemerkte, dass die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet war. Hatte Kamui vergessen, sie ganz zu schließen. Im Inneren waren Stimmen zu vernehmen. Ihr Bruder und ihr Gast schienen immer noch aufgeregt über dieses alte Buch zu diskutieren, das Seishirou bereits seit Wochen in seinen Bann zog. Eigentlich war sie kein großer Fan davon zu spannen, doch diesmal war die Neugier einfach stärker. Sie wagte einen Blick ins Innere und erkannte sofort den Tisch, an dem die beiden saßen. Seishirou schien gerade etwas sagen, was sie nicht verstand, doch was sie wirklich erstaunte, war Subarus Reaktion.

Er lächelte. Ganz eindeutig, seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben.

Hokuto konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihren Bruder zuletzt hatte lächeln sehen. Bedeutete dies… ihr Bruder fühlte sich im Moment glücklich? Aber… wieso empfand sie dann nicht auch selbst Freude? Warum versetzte ihr dieser Gedanke plötzlich einen Stich in ihrem Herzen?

Am liebsten wäre sie wieder gegangen, doch jetzt stand sie schon einmal vor der Tür. Sie klopfte und schob sie gänzlich zur Seite. Sie betrat die Bibliothek und tat so, als sei sie gerade erst gekommen.

„Oh Mann, könnt ihr euch immer noch nicht von dem Buch lösen? Ich habe Seishirou-san etwas zu essen gebracht. Besonders Menschen brauchen regelmäßig ausreichend Nahrung, habe ich gehört.", stellte sie das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab.

Seishirou bedankte sich vielmals und griff nach dem ersten Stück Brot.

„Vielen Dank, Prinzessin Hokuto. Ihr beide seid mir eine enorme Hilfe und ich weiß nicht, wie ich eure Zuwendung jemals vergelten kann.", sprach er.

Hokuto wehrte aber schnell ab und meinte, es sei selbstverständlich. Subaru hingegen seufzte.

„Musst du es gerade hier abstellen? Seishirou-san hat sich gerade Notizen gemacht, so wird alles nur unordentlich.", wies er sie zurecht.

Hokuto glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Was soll das? Glaubst du, nur du kannst Seishirou-san eine Hilfe sein, weil du das Buch für ihn übersetzt?", ging sie darauf ein.

Daraufhin brach ein kleiner Streit aus, den ihr Gast aber versuchte, schnell im Keim zu ersticken.

„Aber ich bitte euch! Es gibt doch überhaupt keinen Grund für einen Streit. Ich bin euch beiden dankbar, dass… das… ihr…"

Seishirous Schlichtversuch wurde von einem starken Husten seinerseits überdeckt.

Hokuto und Subaru schwiegen einen Moment. Hokuto nahm erst an, dass das Brot vielleicht nicht mehr in Ordnung war, doch Subaru wirkte besorgter.

„Seishirou-san, was ist denn?"

Während Hokutos Augen die Situation nicht verstanden, so war ihre Nase umso schneller. Der metallische Geruch war unverkennbar. Außerdem wusste sie inzwischen recht gut, wie Seishirous Blut roch.

Dessen Husten hatte mehrere Blutstropfen auf seinen Notizen verursacht. Subaru wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, doch Seishirou wehrte ab.

„Alles in Ordnung. Sicher nur eine Allergie aufgrund des ganzen Staubs hier.", versuchte er zu erklären.

Doch Subaru und Hokuto war anzusehen, dass sie dies für eine offensichtliche Ausrede hielten. Niemand hustete bei einer Allergie gleich Blut. Dennoch beschlossen sie, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Immerhin konnte Seishirou über eine gänzlich andere Physiologie verfügen als alles, was sie aus ihrer Welt kannten.

„Subaru, wärst du so nett und könntest das hier für mich noch übersetzten?", bat der Schatzjäger und zeigte auf ein Schriftzeichen.

Sein Übersetzer nickte und tat ihm den Gefallen.

„Es handelt sich um einen Namen, jedoch um keinen gewöhnlichen. Hier steht, dass das Volk der Lascar eines Tages von einem Mann namens Xiaoran besucht wurde, einem mächtigen Magier, der ihnen die Magie näherbrachte. Aber… das Schriftzeichen daneben kann ich nicht entziffern.", gestand er.

Ein Grinsen huschte über Seishirous Wangen.

„Nein, das macht nichts. Dafür habe ich das Zeichen schon einmal gesehen. Es ist ebenfalls ein Name, ein Name den ich während meiner Reisen gehört habe.", offenbarte er.

Hokuto und Subaru betrachteten ihn überrascht und noch mehr, als Seishirou das alte Buch zuschlug.

„Ich denke, wir sind fertig. Alles was ich von diesem Buch erfahren konnte… ist nun hier gespeichert.", sagte er und fasste sich an die Schläfe.

„Außerdem… ich bin nun noch erpichter darauf, diese alten Ruinen unter die Lupe zu nehmen."

Seine Gastgeber glauben sich verhört zu haben.

„Aber Seishirou-san, ich habe Ihnen doch erklärt, dass dies viel zu gefährlich ist! Dort hausen die Unvollkommenen. Sie würden Sie ohne zu zögern angreifen und Ihnen Ihr Blut stehlen!", sprach Hokuto aus, was sie von dieser Idee hielt.

Seishirous Miene veränderte sich allerdings nicht.

„Danke für eure Sorge, aber bitte unterschätzt mich nicht. Ich mag vielleicht wie ein Bücherwurm wirken, aber ich bin durchaus im Stande zu kämpfen. Ein paar seelenlose Monster werden mir also keine Angst einjagen.", stand für ihn fest.

Doch auch Subaru war nicht allzu glücklich über diesen Entschluss.

„Ja… ich kann spüren, dass du eine sehr starke Person bist. Aber… du solltest diese Ungeheuer nicht unterschätzen. Ich bitte dich… denk noch einmal darüber nach!", beschwor Subaru den Schatzjäger.

Seishirou wirkte erst, als wolle er sofort ablehnen, nickte dann aber schließlich.

„Also schön, weil ihr es seid. Ich schlafe noch eine Nacht darüber. Da wir gerade davon reden… da Prinzessin Hokuto auf ist und mir Essen bringt, ist sie wohl bereits angebrochen. Ich werde mich dann mal in mein Gemach aufmachen und mich ausruhen.", erhob er sich und griff sich seine Notizen.

Subaru und Hokuto wünschen ihm eine gute Nacht und sahen ihm noch nach, als er die Bibliothek verließ.

Danach standen sie die nächste Minute nur so da und schwiegen sich an.

„Denkst du… er wird bald von hier fortgehen?", fragte die Prinzessin schließlich.

Subaru zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Buch schien Seishirou nicht mehr weiter zu interessieren und wenn diesen Schatz, nach dem er sich so sehnte hier nicht fand, würde ihn bestimmt nichts mehr hier halten.

Mit einem ungeheuren Genuss schlug Hokuto ihre Zähne in das Fleisch des E und wartete, bis sich das wohltuende Blut über ihrer Zunge ergoss. Sie saugte immer weiter an dem Arm und wunderte sich, warum sie ausgerechnet heute ihren Durst so schwer stillen konnte. Nachdem sie dem E beinahe das gesamte Blut im Unterarm leergesaugt hatte, verschloss sie die Kammer wieder und wischte sich den Mund ab. Nun fühlte sie sich viel besser und hatte selbst diesen bösen Traum vergessen.

Sie wollte das Kühllager gerade verlassen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Die Person, die im Türrahmen stand wirkte völlig außer Atem.

„Subaru… niisan. Was ist denn los?", fragte sie verunsichert.

Ihr Bruder benötigte einige Sekunden um die passenden Worte zu finden.

„Ich… ich wollte nur Seishirou-san sehen! Aber… er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer. Und Yagyuu-san und Tenkai-san haben mir berichtet, dass das Tor des Schlosses offen steht!"

Seine Schwester konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.

„Aber… wo kann er nur sein? Sollte er nachts nicht eigentlich schlafen? Wo würde er am diese Zeit…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Erkenntnis schlich sich nach und nach in ihren Verstand. Seishirou hatte es selbst gesagt. Er war mit dem Buch über die Lascar fertig. Und er war an den Ruinen interessiert, welche sie hinterlassen hatten.

„Das… ist wahnsinnig! Glaubst du wirklich… dass Seishirou-san so stark ist und es mit den Unvollkommenen aufnehmen kann?"

Subaru sah nachdenklich zu Boden.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich… glaube an Seishirou-san, doch diese Welt ist so fremd für ihn. Genauso fremd wie er für uns ist. Ich werde ihm nachreiten, bitte erzähl Onkel Kazuto und Kamui nichts davon.", beschwor er die Prinzessin.

Als er sich umdrehte und seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte, lief ihm Hokuto hinterher und packte ihn an seinem Umhang.

„Nein, warte! Nimm mich mit!", bettelte sie.

Subaru starrte seine Schwester ungläubig an.

„Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Du kannst nicht einmal kämpfen, du wärst mir und Seishirou-san nur im Weg.", lehnte er ab.

Hokuto funkelte ihn erbost an.

„Dich und Seishirou-san? Glaubst du nicht… dass er mir genauso wichtig ist, wie dir? Außerdem… konnten wir ihn beide nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.", führte sie ihm vor Augen.

Subaru wand seinen Blick ab, musste ihr jedoch zustimmen. Schließlich erklärte er sich einverstanden sie mitzunehmen und gemeinsam brachen sie zu den Ställen auf, von wo aus sie ihre Pferde bestiegen und möglichst unbemerkt das Schloss verließen.

Der Vorteil der Vampire war es, dass sie die Umgebung wesentlich besser kannten als ihr momentaner Gast. Seishirou hatte die Ruinen lediglich von weitem gesehen und die Chance, ihn einzuholen war äußerst gut. Das Problem war lediglich… würden sie es rechtzeitig schaffen?

Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass die Unvollkommenen nachts am effizientesten waren. Doch irgendetwas schien Seishirou anzutreiben, diese Ruinen möglichst schnell zu erreichen. War es der Schatz, nach dem er suchte? Sein für ihn wichtigster Gegenstand.

Sein Kinn mit dem Handrücken gestützt, taxierte Lord Kazuto seine Gäste mit einem zweifelhaften Blick. Doch der ernste Gesichtsausdruck, des Jungen am anderen Ende des Tisches, sprach Bände.

„Verzeihung, könntest du deine Bitte noch einmal wiederholen?", bat er.

Syaoran schluckte und war sich sicher, dass der Alpha des Daut-Clans ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Dennoch wiederholte er seine Bitte von eben.

„Wir würden gerne diesen Ruinen einen Besuch abstatten. Seishirou-san war aus irgendeinem Grund sehr interessiert daran und Prinzessin Hokuto hat uns erzählt, dass dort einst ein Mann gelebt haben soll, der durch die Dimensionen reiste."

Kazuto seufzte demonstrativ und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne seiner geliebten Gracia.

„Nur, dass es dieser törichte Mann nicht einmal an sein Ziel geschafft hat. Außerdem… muss euch meine liebe Nichte bereits von den Unvollkommenen erzählt haben, oder?"

Syaoran nickte, doch die nächsten Worte folgten von Fai.

„Das hat sie. Demnach soll es sich um Vampire handeln, welche freiwillig auf die Treue zu ihrem E verzichteten und für sie giftiges Blut zu sich nahmen."

Kazuto lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Diese Kreaturen sind Bestien. Man kann sie weder Menschen noch Vampire nennen. Wenn ihr tatsächlich vorhabt durch ihr Gebiet zu reiten, dann auf eigene Verantwortung.", stellte er klar.

Kurogane schien darüber nur amüsiert zu sein.

„Es ist ja nicht so… als hätten wir euch um Hilfe gebeten. Glaubt uns, wir werden leicht selbst mit den Kreaturen fertig. Es kann mir eigentlich egal sein, aber dieser Bengel da glaubt, dass dieser alte Magier wichtig sein könnte."

Hokuto erhob sich nun von ihrem Stuhl und sah ebenfalls recht entschlossen aus.

„Und ich werde sie begleiten und führen. Das… habe ich so entschlossen. Bitte halte mich nicht davon ab, Onkel!", sprach sie laut.

Doch anstatt einer Widerrede, musste Kazuto schmunzeln.

„Nun… wenn es der Wunsch meiner geliebten Nichte ist, dann kann ich nichts dagegen einwenden. Nur zu, reite in das Gebiet der Unvollkommenen. Immerhin kann ich mir sicher sein… dass du gut beschützt wirst.", sagte er und erhob sich vom Tisch.

Als er mit Gracia das Speisezimmer verließ, nahm jeder an, dass sich der Schutz auf Syaorans Gruppe bezog, doch Hokutos Miene verriet etwas anderes.

Nach den anfänglichen Schwierigen wollten sie es nicht riskieren, eigensinnige Unternehmungen anzustreben und etwa einen Streit mit dem Daut-Clan anzufangen. Mit Hokutos Zusicherung und Kazutos Einwilligung würde alles reibungsloser ablaufen.

„Seid… ihr sicher, dass ihr nachts los wollt? Die Unvollkommenen sind zu dieser Tageszeit besonders aktiv und ihr habt zu wenig Schlag abbekommen.", wand die Prinzessin ein, als die Gruppe die Pferde bestiegen.

Syaoran wehrte aber schnell ab.

„Nein, schon gut. Wir kommen leicht ohne eine Nacht Schlaf aus. Außerdem wäre es unfreundlich gewesen, Euch einen Tag zu stehlen."

Hokuto nickte und übernahm die Führung. Die Reisenden verließen das Schloss und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie es hinter sich hatten und es außer Sichtweite geriet. Syaoran wusste, dass sie nun denselben Weg bestritten, wie Seishirou vor langer Zeit. Noch bevor ihn seine Reise in das Land Clow geführt hatte, wo er ganz erpicht darauf war, etwas über Vampire zu erfahren. Doch warum? Er hatte Hokuto, Subaru und Kamui während seines Aufenthalts hier doch kennengelernt. Was genau wollte er noch über diese Spezies lernen?

„Wir… nähern uns der Stelle, bis zu der Seishirou-san gekommen ist, als er bei uns war.", befand es Hokuto für nötig zu erwähnen.

Syaoran hatte bisher nicht nach dem Grund gefragt, warum es Seishirou nicht zu den Ruinen geschafft hatte. An jenen Kreaturen, die hier alle nur die ‚Unvollkommenen' nannten, konnte es kaum liegen. Der Junge wusste selbst, was für ein guter Kämpfer Seishirou war. Er erinnerte sich an jede einzelne Technik, die er ihm und dem anderen Syaoran beigebracht hatte. Nein… etwas anderes musste seine Schatzsuche unterbrochen haben, da war er sich sicher.

Bald hatten sie auch diesen abschnitt des Tals hinter sich gelassen und Prinzessin Hokuto wies auf eine Baumreihe, die sich in etwa einem Kilometer vor ihnen erstreckte.

„Der Pferde brauchen eine kleine Pause und ihr solltet ebenfalls etwas Wasser zu euch nehmen. Wir sind gut in der Zeit, können es uns also locker erlauben.", sagte sie Bescheid.

Natürlich hatte keiner in der Gruppe Einwände und so stiegen sie von ihren Pferden und führten sie zu der Baumreihe. Während sie die Tiere grasen ließen, führten sie sich selbst etwas Flüssigkeit zu.

Nur Fai nahm seine Feldflasche nicht zur Hand. Er starrte Hokuto an, die sich nach allen Seiten umsah.

„Prinzessin. Habt Ihr etwa Sorge, dass wir hier angegriffen werden könnten?", störte Syaoran ihre Konzentration.

Hokuto fühlte sich ertappt und setzte schnell ein Lächeln auf.

„Naja, man kann nie wissen. Aufgrund ihrer Eigenschaft, ist es schwierig die Unvollkommenen zu wittern. Ich kann also nie so genau sagen, wenn sie sich nähern.", gestand sie.

Syaoran wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann packte Kurogane plötzlich seine Feldflasche und warf sie zwischen die Baumreihe.

„Hey! Mokona wollte auch noch einen Schluck trinken!", beschwerte sich ihr kleiner Freund.

Kurogane zischte und wirkte nun viel besorgter.

„Vergesst die Witterung. Ich kann die Präsenz dieser Kreaturen auch so spüren. Jedes leise Rascheln, das sie verursachen. Na los, du Kloß! Gib mir meinen Silberrücken! Und das Schwert vom Bengel kannst du auch gleich auspacken, es sei denn, du willst, dass unsere Feinde von DIR trinken."

Auch Syaoran und Fai nahmen nun verräterische Geräusche wahr.

„Hokuto-hime, bleibt bitte in meiner Nähe, sollte es zum Kampf kommen.", rief Fai dem Vampir-Mädchen zu.

Mokona tat wie ihm geheißen und öffnete sein Maul. Hokuto sah ungläubig zu, wie daraus zwei lange Schwerter flogen. Eines wurde sofort von Kurogane abgefangen, das andere von Syaoran.

„Kuropon, unsere Feinde verteilen sich um uns herum!", warnte Fai.

Dieser bedachte ihn keines Blickes, scheinbar war er bereits selbst darauf gekommen.

Dann brach das Chaos aus.

Die erste Kreatur sprang wie aus dem Nichts auf Syaoran zu. Eine Hand mit langen Krallen näherte sich dem Gesicht des Jungen. Syaoran blockte diese mit der Klinge seines Schwertes. Dann starrte er in die Fratze des Angreifenden. Spitze Zähne wucherten aus seinem Maul und die Haut war bereits vermodert. Ein einiger Blick in die Augen genügte um zu bestätigten, dass diese Dinger nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatten. Und somit bestand für Syaoran auch kein Grund mehr, sich zurückzuhalten.

Er trat der Kreatur in den Magen und schleuderte sie zurück. Dann rammte er die Spitze seines Schwertes in die Brust des Unvollkommen. Dies reichte, um ihn vollends niederzustrecken.

„Passt auf! Sie sind schnell und sehr robust!", mahnte Hokuto zur Vorsicht.

Doch ihre Gäste schienen auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Bestimmt waren sie schon unzählige Male in Kämpfe verstrickt gewesen. Hokuto fragte sich, wer Syaoran den Umgang mit dem Schwert wohl beigebracht haben konnte. Seishirou konnte es nicht gewesen sein.

Nun vernahm sie laut ein lautes Kreischen über sich. Zwei Unvollkommene waren aus einer Baumkrone gesprungen und wollten sich gerade auf sie und Fai stürzen.

Der Magier schützte die Prinzessin mit einem Arm und hob den anderen in ihre Richtung. Eine Art Blitz fuhr daraus und verbrannte die mutierten Vampire noch in der Luft.

Nun rannte ein weiterer auf Kurogane zu, welcher jedoch nur einen Schwerthieb benötigte um ihn zweizuteilen. Jedoch beging er einen Fehler.

Er bemerkte den zweiten nicht, der ihn von hinten angriff und sich um ihn klammerte. Erst war es nur ein Stich, dann ein ungeheurer Schmerz.

„Kurogane-san!", rief Syaoran erschrocken.

Dem Unvollkommenen war es gelungen, seine Zähne in Kuroganes Unterarm zu versenken. Ob er bereits das Blut des Samurais aussog, war nicht zu erkennen. Ihm blieb auch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Kurogane riss sein Schwert herum und trennte den Kopf des Vampirs von seinem Körper. Sofort lockerte sich der Kiefer und der Kopf fiel zu Boden.

„Kuro-rin, bist du verletzt?", fragte Fai unsicher.

Kurogane betrachtete seine Wunde und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nur eine Fleischwunde, kein Grund zur Sorge. Könnt ihr noch weitere wahrnehmen?"

Syaoran und Fai achteten auf ihre Umgebung, doch es herrschte komplette Stille. Oder… doch nicht?

Nicht nur sie, auch Hokuto vernahm nun ein Geräusch in einiger Entfernung.

„Sind das… Pferdehufe?", murmelte Fai unschlüssig.

Weder er, noch die anderen glaubten, dass diese mutierten Vampire wirklich Pferde nutzten um voran zukommen. Doch wer steuerte dann auf sie zu? War ihnen jemand vom Schloss nachgeritten, oder…

Hokuto wirkte plötzlich viel erleichterter.

„Ich glaube, das ist… ja, jetzt müssen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. Die Rote Bestie kommt und beschützt uns.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Syaoran und die anderen musterten sie verwirrt. Diesen Begriff hatte Kazuto ebenfalls benutzt, doch worauf bezog er sich.

„Wisst ihr… sie hasst die Unvollkommenen und hat sich zur Aufgabe gesetzt, sie auszurotten.", fügte die Prinzessin schnell hinzu.

Konkreter wurde sie nicht, weshalb die anderen abwarten musste, bis sich ihnen der Reiter genähert und erkennbar wurde. Nach wenigen Sekunden war es soweit. Das Pferd kam in einigem Abstand zum Halten und jemand stieg ab. Zum Glück reichte das Mondlicht aus, um die Person zu identifizieren.

Syaoran erkannte als erster, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Sie trug eine blutrote Rüstung und ein Schwert auf ihrem Rücken. Sie besaß lange Haare, die in ihrem Nacken verknotet waren. Obwohl sie scheinbar ein Vampir war und über übermenschliche Augen verfügte, trug sie aus irgendeinem Grund eine Brille.

Sie stapfte auf die Gruppe zu und Hokuto verbeugte sich leicht.

„Wir… haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Saya-san.", begrüßte sie die Reiterin.

Diese schien sich einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen, bis dieser auf Kurogane zum Ruhen kam.

Syaoran taxierte jene Frau, die alle scheinbar nur die ‚Rote Bestie' nannten und erkannte die Gefahr als erster. Als sie nach hinten griff, wand er sich Kurogane zu.

„Kurogane-san! Vorsichtig!", warnte er.

Er wollte etwas unternehmen, doch die Bestie bewegte sich blitzschnell. Sie hatte ihr Schwert gezogen und schnellte auf den Samurai zu. Dieser konnte mit seinem Schwert gerade noch wagrecht abblocken um den Hieb der Frau abzufangen.

„S… Saya-san! Hör auf, er ist ein Freund!", rief Hokuto entsetzt.

Kurogane starrte seine Gegnerin in die Augen, welche inzwischen zu einem gelben Schlitz verzogen waren.

„Was… soll das? Gehörst du denn nicht auch zum Daut-Clan?", fragte er mit gepresster Stimme.

Die Rote Bestie gab keinen Zentimeter nach.

„Jemandem wie dir… darf nicht weiter erlaubt werden zu existieren!", sprach sie.

Davon ließ sich der Samurai aber wenig beeindrucken.

„So etwas… entscheide immer noch ich selbst!", sagte er entschieden und machte einen Satz zurück.

Er nutzte die freien Sekunden, um seinen Spezialangriff gegen die Bestie einzusetzen. Ein weißer Klingenhieb schnellte nach vorne, doch seine Gegnerin sprang ohne zu zögern in die Höhe. Nicht nur das, auch war es ihr scheinbar möglich, die Richtung zu beeinflussen, in der sie landete. Sie flog erneut auf Kurogane zu, diesmal ihr Schwert steil nach unten gerichtet.

Fai und Syaoran wollten ihm zur Hilfe eilen, doch Hokuto hielt sie davon ab.

„Nein, nicht! Wenn Saya-san… wenn die Rote Bestie erst einmal ein Ziel im Visier hat… hört sie nicht damit auf, bis dieses erlegt wurde."

In der Tat ließ sie Kurogane kaum Spielraum. Dieser konnte sich lediglich von dem Angriff retten, indem er sich zur Seite rollte. Doch die Bestie stürzte sich erneut auf ihn und die Schwerter der beiden kollidierten mehrfach miteinander.

„Saya-san! Hör doch bitte auf! Er ist kein Unvollkommener, bitte glaub mir!", startete die Vampir-Prinzessin einen weiteren Versuch.

Diesmal schien sie das Mitglied ihres Clans auch tatsächlich zu erreichen, auch wenn dieses ihren Gegner nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Es ist zu spät. Euer Freund… wurde längst gebissen. Er ist nicht mehr zu retten.", erklärte sie den Grund für den Kampf.

Kuroganes Augen weiteten sich. Er betrachtete die Wunde an seinem linken Arm, die ihm dieses Monster zugefügt hatte.

„Sein Blut ist bereits infiziert und er wird sich verwandeln!", sagte Saya mit einer gewissen Wut in ihrer Stimme.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit sie nicht rechnete. Ihr Gegner lächelte.

„Wenn das dein Problem ist… kann ich es zerschlagen. Ich bitte dich… gib nur einen Moment um dir etwas zu erklären. Solltest du mir nicht glauben, bin ich damit einverstanden, dass du mir den Gar ausmachst.", bot der Samurai nun an.

Saya schien zu überlegen, ob es sich dabei um einen Trick handelte.

„Saya-san, bitte! Gib ihm diese eine Chance!", bettelte Hokuto.

Dies schien zu helfen und Saya unterbrach ihren Angriff. Jedoch kam sie gar nicht auf die Idee, ihr Schwert zu senken.

Kurogane nickte dankbar und legte sein Schwert weg.

Syaoran verstand erst nicht, erst als er Fais Grinsen bemerkte.

„Du willst mich töten, weil du denkst, dass mich eines der Dinger infiziert hat, richtig? Tja, diese Sorge kann ich zerstreuen.", sagte Kurogane an Saya gerichtet und begann damit, sich den linken Ärmel abreißen. Nicht nur, dass die Wunde besser zu erkennen war, auch die seltsame Markierung an seiner Schulter sollte über alles Aufschluss geben.

„Glücklicherweise hat diese Kreatur nur meinen linken Arm verwischt, doch dies ist nicht weiter schlimm. Du musst wissen… ich habe mir einen wirklichen Arm vor langer Zeit abgeschnitten. Was du hier vor dir siehst, ist ein künstlicher Arm. Ich kann ihn frei benutzen, doch er ist nicht mit meinem Organismus verbunden. Wenn sich also das giftige Blut dieser Kreatur in ihm befindet, so gelangt es nicht in meinen Körper.", stellte er klar.

Syaoran atmete erleichtert aus. In der Hitze des Gefechts hatte er diesen unglücklichen Umstand irgendwie vergessen.

Saya starrte ihn aber weiterhin an funkelnd an.

„Du kannst ihm glauben, Saya-san! Kurogane-san ist ein sehr ehrenwerter Mensch! Er würde bei so etwas nicht lügen!", versicherte Prinzessin Hokuto.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille, dann stieß Saya einen Seufzer aus und steckte ihr Schwert in die Scheide.

„Na schön, wenn das so ist, werde ich dich wohl nicht erlegen müssen.", entschied sie.

Ein allgemeines Aufatmen innerhalb der Gruppe.

Dann schritt die Kämpferin zu Hokuto, deutete eine Verbeugung an und entschuldigte sich aufrichtig. Die Prinzessin wehrte aber schnell ab, immerhin konnte sie die Sache mit Kuroganes Arm ja nicht wissen.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist die stärkste Kriegerin des Daut-Clans, Saya-san! Aufgrund ihrer enormen Stärke wird sie nur die ‚Rote Bestie' genannt.", sagte Hokuto an Syaorans Gruppe gewand.

Saya verbeugte sich auch vor ihnen.

„Verzeiht mir die Unannehmlichkeiten, doch ich nehme meine Pflicht sehr ernst.", erklärte sie.

Kurogane verzog bei diesem Begriff die Lippen, doch Syaoran und Fai zeigten Verständnis.

„Aber… weshalb seid Ihr und Eure Freunde hier, Prinzessin Hokuto?", wollte Saya in Erfahrung bringen.

Hokuto erzählte in wenigen Worten, weshalb sie und die anderen sich auf die beschwerliche Reise gemacht hatten.

„So ein Zufall, ich bin ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu den Ruinen.", verriet die Kriegerin.

Darüber schien Hokuto sehr überrascht zu sein.

„Achja? Weshalb das denn?"

Saya wirkte nachdenklich.

„Die Unvollkommenen verhalten sich in den letzten Wochen viel zu strategisch, dieser Angelegenheit bin ich nachgegangen. Ich fürchte… dass sie inzwischen wieder einen neuen Alpha haben. Und jenen vermute ich in den alten Ruinen der Lascar.", offenbarte sie.

Nun wirkte auch die Vampir-Prinzessin erschrocken.

„Alpha? Meint ihr so jemand wie Kazuto-san?", hakte Syaoran nach.

Hokuto schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Ja, Alpha bedeutet auch in ihrer Sprache Anführer, doch wenn sich unter den Unvollkommenen ein Alpha hervortut, ist dies äußerst gefährlich. Er ist viel intelligenter als die anderen und kann ihnen Befehle geben und sie strategisch lenken.", klärte sie auf.

Syaoran und die anderen verstanden. Saya war auf der Jagt nach jenem Alpha und zögerte nicht einmal dabei, Person zu töten, die gerade erst infiziert wurden.

„Also gut, wir begleiten dich zu den Ruinen. Immerhin haben wir dort selbst etwas zu erledigen. Falls sich dieser Alpha oder andere Unvollkommene aufhalten, stehen wir dir zur Seite.", bot er an.

Fai trat zu Kurogane und klopfte diesem auf die Schulter.

„Und du hast ja gesehen, wie stark unser Kuro-sama sein kann. Wir wären dir alles andere, als eine Last.", fügte er noch an.

Saya willigte schließlich ein und kehrte zu ihrem Pferd zurück. Auch Syaorans Gruppe und Hokuto bestiegen ihre und ließen sich von der Kriegerin leiten.

Hokuto versicherte ihnen, dass sie mit Sayas Hilfe noch schneller bei den Ruinen ankommen würden.

Jener Ort, den vor ihnen nur Seishirou aufsuchen wollte. Dem es jedoch nicht gelungen war.

Die Hufe der Pferde verursachten unglaublich viel Staub, als sie über den öden Boden ritten. Unter normalen Umständen hätten die beiden den Tieren eine ausgiebige Pause gegönnt, doch das war diesmal nicht möglich. Sie mussten sich beeilen und das unter allen Umständen.

„Subaru-niisan! Ich glaube… ich rieche Seishirou-sans Blut!", schrie Hokuto aufgeregt.

Ihr Bruder stimmte ihr zu. Scheinbar hatte er die Witterung ebenfalls aufgenommen.

„Wenn wir es von hier aus riechen können… dann dürfte Seishirou-san verletzt sein. Wir müssen uns beeilen!", entschied er.

Das musste er Hokuto kein zweites Mal sagen, deren Sorge sich kontinuierlich steigerte. Sie trieben ihre Pferde weiter an und ließen den Hügel, auf den sie sich befanden bald hinter sich. Nicht nur ihr Geruchssinn, auch ihr Gefühl sagte ihnen, dass sie sich dem Schatzjäger immer mehr näherten.

„Hokuto! Ich nehme mehrere Personen wahr! Bleib dicht bei mir!", warnte der Vampir-Zwilling.

Seine Schwester versprach es ihm und kurz darauf erreichten sie ein weites Feld. Trotz ihrer guten Augen, mussten sie diese anstrengen um alles auszukundschaften. Ein einigem Abstand vor sich erkannten sie eine stehende Person und weitere am Boden. Anhand des zeichnenden Geruchs, war sofort wahrzunehmen, dass es sich dabei um Unvollkommene handelte. Doch es war kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihnen auszumachen. Jene Person die sie besiegt hatte… stand ihnen nun gegenüber.

Sofort sprangen die Vampire von ihren Pferden ab und rannten auf sie zu. Dass Seishirou stark war, daran hatten sie nie gezweifelt. Aber um sie herum lagen ein halbes Dutzend Unvollkommene und ihr Gast war noch nicht einmal bewaffnet.

„Seishirou-san! Ist alles in Ordnung? Wieso sind Sie dennoch los, obwohl wir Sie gewarnt haben?", fragte Hokuto.

In ihrer Stimme schwang Zorn und Sorge zugleich mit.

„Ich… habe lediglich versprochen, dass ich es mir überlege. Und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich es auf einen Versuch ankommen lasse. Denn egal… ob ich in jenen Ruinen diesen mir wichtigen Gegenstand finde, oder nicht… ich habe kaum etwas zu verlieren.", erzählte er.

Subaru konnte nicht glauben, was er da von sich gab.

„Nichts zu verlieren? So ein Blödsinn! Immerhin steht dein Leben…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Seishirou begann erneut zu husten und brach schließlich sogar zusammen.

Subaru und Hokuto eilten zu ihm, doch er war bereits auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Die Vampire knieten sich neben ihn und versuchten so gut es nur ging, ihm zu helfen.

„Seishirou-san! Was ist los, es geht dir schon seit einer Weile nicht gut, habe ich nicht recht?", redete Subaru auf ihn ein.

Hokuto starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was? Ist er denn nicht nur vom Kampf durch die Unvollkommenen verletzt?", hakte sie nach.

Doch ihr Bruder schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, riechst du es denn nicht? Das Blut in seinem Körper verhält sich eigenartig. So wie während unseres ersten Treffens. Es war nicht, weil er aus großer Höhe fiel, sondern weil er nach seiner Landung bewusstlos wurde. Und dieses ständige Bluthusten… er ist krank, merkst du das nicht?"

Hokuto wollte dies erst nicht glauben, doch das Blut, das sich inzwischen in Seishirous Mund gesammelt hatte, ließ keine Zweifel zu.

„Das meinten Sie also… als Sie sagten, Sie hätten nichts mehr zu verlieren."

Seishirou nickte schwach.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Das einzige, das ich noch zu verlieren habe… ist Zeit. Und natürlich meinen Traum. Die Bakterien an den zahlreichen Artefakten, die sich sammelte… haben mich krank gemacht. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass es keine Heilung gäbe und mein Tod nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre. Deshalb richtete ich meinen Wunsch an die Hexe der Dimensionen und war auch ohne Widerrede bereit, mein rechtes Auge dafür herzugeben.", erzählte er.

Das Herz der Vampire schlug nun deutlich schneller.

„Das heißt… Sie werden wirklich sterben, Seishirou-san? Gibt es… denn nichts, was wir tun können?", flehte Hokuto.

Nun zierte ein flüchtiges Lächeln Seishirous Gesicht.

„Die Ruinen… sind sie noch weit entfernt?", wollte er wissen.

Weder Subaru, noch Hokuto konnten glauben, dass er sich noch immer darauf versteifte.

„Ja, mindestens noch einen halben Tagesritt. In deiner Verfassung würdest du sie nicht mehr erreichen. Also bitte erlaube uns, doch zurück zum Schloss zu bringen. Dort können wir womöglich etwas für dich tun.", bat Subaru eindringlich.

Es war Seishirou anzusehen, dass er nicht allzu glücklich über diesen Weg war. Noch dazu schien er zu bezweifeln, dass die Vampire wirklich etwas beisaßen, mit dem sie ihn heilen, oder sein Leiden zumindest lindern konnten.

„Hokuto, hilf mir, ihn auf das Pferd zu stemmen. Wir reiten zurück zum Schloss, auch wenn wir es vor Tagesanbruch sicher nicht mehr schaffen. Aber wenn er hier liegen bleibt, ist das seinem Zustand auch nicht weiter dienlich.", entschied Subaru.

Seine Schwester stimmte ihm zu und gemeinsam begannen sie, Seishirou aufzurichten. Sie transportierten ihn zurück zu den Pferden, das Gesagte noch in den Ohren.

Seishirou würde sterben. Der Mann, den sie erst vor kurzem getroffen hatten, der ihnen aber bereits eine Menge bedeutete.

Als sie soweit waren, ritten sie los, auch wenn ihnen eines klar war.

Es war ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit.

Es war ihnen gelungen, den Tempel der Lascar noch vor Tagesanbruch zu erreichen. Sie hatten ein schmales Tal durchquert und bestaunten nun die alten Gemäuer, die größtenteils zerfallen waren. Unwillkürlich musste Syaoran an seinen Zieh-Vater denken, der ihn oft zu archäologischen Ausgrabungen mitgenommen hatte. Nun gut, streng genommen den von Fei Wong Reed geschaffenen Klon, aber der Junge kannte dennoch das aufregende Gefühl, etwas erforschen zu wollen, dass seit Jahrhunderten oder länger im Sand begraben lag. Zwar würde es Syaoran nie ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen in die Fußstapfen von Fujitaka zu treten, der in einer Welt sein Zieh-Vater, in einer anderen sein Großvater war und Archäologe zu werden, doch wenn sie schon einmal einen solchen Schauplatz vorfanden, würde der Junge nicht zögern und versuchen, möglichst viel zu lernen.

Kurogane hätte ihn schon längst zurechtgestutzt, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf sich nähernde Feinde richten solle. Doch diesmal war der Samurai ungewöhnlich still. Ständig taxierte er Saya, die Kriegerin des Daut-Clans, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die Unvollkommenen und vor allem ihren Alpha zur Strecke zu bringen. Syaoran hatte es seinem Freund angesehen, wie er während des Kampfes an seine Grenzen gehen musste und dies nach kürzester Zeit. Er war froh, dass sie das Missverständnis hatten klären können. Saya zum Feind zu haben, hätte ihre Reise in dieser Welt beenden können.

„Der Eingang zum Tempel befindet sich dort vorne.", sagte die Kriegerin schließlich und wies auf einen Eingang.

Prinzessin Hokuto starrte zum Himmel hinauf.

„Aber selbst, wenn der Tag bald anbricht, da drinnen wird uns die Sonne nichts bringen.", gab sie zu bedenken.

Syaoran grinste darauf nur und stieg vom Pferd. Hokuto beobachtete erstaunt, wie Syaoran seine Magie einsetzte und knapp über seinem Finger eine pulsierende Lichtkugel erscheinen ließ. Sofort applaudierte sie ihm zu diesem Kunststück.

Die anderen stiegen ebenfalls ab und führten die Pferde in einen Schlupfwinkel, wo sie bestimmt nicht angegriffen werden konnten. Danach schritten sie auf den Eingang zum Tempel zu und nickten einander zu.

Saya war die erste, die sich in das Innere der Ruine traute, dicht gefolgt von Syaoran und dann vom Rest.

An den Wänden befanden sich keine Malereien oder Schriftzeichen, wie man es von anderen Kulturen kannte. Die Luft war stickig, würde aber ausreichen.

Nachdem sie dem Gang bis zum Ende gefolgt waren, betraten sie eine große Halle, in der Reste von Teppichen ausbreitet waren. Vermutlich traf sich hier die Lascar mit diesem Magier, den Hokuto erwähnt hatte. Xioran, jener Person, die laut der Überlieferung in dem von Seishirou gelesenen Buch durch die Dimensionen reisen konnte.

„Ist es vielleicht das dort… wonach ihr sucht?", fragte Saya und verwies auf etwas, das auf den ersten Blick wie ein Altar wirkte.

Syaoran vergrößerte die Lichtkugel um die gesamte Halle beleuchten zu können.

Dann wagte er sich an den Steinpodest und nahm ihn genau unter die Lupe. Jeder lag etwas auf ihm, noch schien er beschädigt zu sein. Allerdings waren mehrere Inschriften daran zu erkennen.

„Prinzessin Hokuto, könnt Ihr das vielleicht entziffern?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Die Vampir-Prinzessin gesellte sich zu ihm und warf einen Blick darauf. Doch sie musste ihn enttäuschen.

„Nein, diese Schrift unterscheidet sich von dem im Buch.", entschuldigte sie sich.

Syaoran brummte und begann zu überlegen. Dann musste er unverholfen niesen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, weil plötzlich Sand auf sein Gesicht rieselte. Doch woher kam er? Hatte seine Lichtkugel den Staub an der Decke aufgewühlt? Er leuchtete nach oben und seine Augen weiteten sich. Es konnte gar kein Staub oder Sand von der Decke rieseln, da diese nicht existierte. Er starrte den Mond an, denn der Tempel besaß keine Überdachung. Scheinbar hatten die Lascar ihre Rituale unter freiem Himmel abgehalten.

„Achtung! Da kommt etwas!", rief Kurogane und zog sein Schwert.

Saya schien es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben. Nun sprangen auch Syaoran und Fai vorsichtshalber zurück. Keine Sekunde zu spät.

Im nächsten Moment landete etwas Großes, Massiges in der Halle. Ohne Vorwissen, hätten es diejenigen, die fremd in dieser Welt waren, niemals als Vampir identifiziert.

Es war mindestens drei Meter groß, hatte überbreite Schultern und die Krallen waren so lange wie die Klingen von Schwertern. Die Fratze war genauso vermodert wie bei den anderen und das Maul wirkte eher wie das eines Reptils, als eines humanoiden Wesens.

Es brüllte aus Leibeskräften, als wollte es klar stellen, wer hier herrschte.

„Kommt ihm nicht zu nahe! Das ist der Alpha, nach dem ich gesucht habe!", warnte Saya ausdrücklich.

Auf diese Idee wären Syaoran und die anderen natürlich auch selbst gekommen. Das eigentliche Problem waren die Geräusche aus dem Gang, den sie gerade entlang gekommen waren. Das Licht genügte um zu erkennen, dass ein halbes Dutzend Unvollkommener von der Kreatur gerufen worden waren.

„Es war doch keine gute Idee, euch hierher zu führen.", knirschte Hokuto mit den Zähnen.

Kurogane stieß nur einen Lacher aus.

„So ein Blödsinn. Als ob dieses Monster ein ernsthafter Gegner für uns wäre.", spielte er die Sache herunter.

Fai wand sich an Hokuto und Syaoran.

„Prinzessin, nehmt bitte Moko-chan und bleibt hinter mir. Syaoran und ich kümmern uns um die Gegner beim Eingang."

Der Alpha brüllte erneut und daraufhin setzten sich die Unvollkommenen in Bewegung.

Fai streckte den ersten, der ankam mit einem Lichtpfeil nieder. Ein weiterer hatte sich Syaoran als Beute auserkoren und riss sein Maul auf. Der Junge reagierte jedoch blitzschnell und rammte ihm die Schwertspitze in den Schlund.

„Fai-san, halte bitte Abstand!", kündigte er nun an.

Er berührte die Klinge seines Schwertes und kombinierte sie mit seinem Lichtblitz.

Weitere Unvollkommene stürmten auf ihn zu, doch Syaoran schwang es in ihre Richtung und die funkelnde Klinge setzte die Gegner in Brand. Diese warfen sich zu Boden und wanden sich.

Fai stieß einen anerkennen Pfiff aus, diese Technik hatte er bei seinem Freund bisher noch nicht gesehen. Ein weiteres Brüllen verriet aber, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorüber war.

„Samurai! Wir müssen verhindern, dass er noch weitere Verstärkung ruft. Wir müssen ihn sofort erledigen!", rief Saya entschieden.

Kurogane schnaufte darauf nur. Er schien es für unnötig zu empfinden, dies extra zu erwähnen.

„Wir greifen ihn von zwei Seiten an, einverstanden?", schlug er vor und die Kriegerin nickte.

Doch der Alpha kam ihnen zuvor. Er schnellte seinen Pranken nach vorne und die beiden Schwertkämpfer konnten sie gerade noch so abblocken. Dann teilten sie sich auf. Während Kurogane von rechts auf das Monster zusprang, versuchte es Saya mit links. Doch der Alpha war schneller erwartet und ließ seine Arme nach beiden Seiten schnellen. Beide Kämpfe wurden gegen die Tempelwand katapultiert. Syaoran wollte ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen, doch zwei weitere Unvollkommene krochen auf ihn zu. Während Fai sie zurückschleuderte, ging er mit dem Schwert auf sie los.

Saya erhob sich nun wieder und machte sich bereit.

„Samurai! Wenn ich dir Bescheid sage, greifst du ihn von der Seite an!", kommandierte sie.

Kurogane verstand aber nicht ganz, was sie vorhatte. Saya erklärte es nicht, sondern demonstrierte es einfach. Wieder streckte das Ungeheuer der Vampir-Kriegerin seine Pranke entgegen, doch diesmal sprang Saya einfach darauf und rannte auf dem Arm, direkt auf seinen Kopf zu. Mit einem wilden Schrei, rammte sie ihr Schwert in das rechte Auge des Alphas.

Dieser jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf und versuchte die lästige Plage abzuschütteln. Dies gelang ihm auch und Saya wurde abermals zu Boden geschleudert. Kurogane verstand nun, was der Plan gewesen war. Der Alpha besaß nun einen toten Winkel und würde seinen Angriff bestimmt nicht kommen sehen.

Der Samurai stürmte los und rammte sein Schwert in das Hals der Kreatur, die irgendwann vor langer Zeit mal ein Mensch gewesen sein musste. Der Alpha kreischte und taumelte zurück. Auch Saya hatte sich wieder erhoben und führte einen Angriff aus. Ihr Schwert bohrte sich in die Brust der Kreatur und schien ihr den Rest zu geben. Sie sank in sich zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Hinter ihnen kamen Hokuto, Fai und Syaoran angerannt, doch der Spuck war bereits vorbei.

„Kurogane-san! Saya-san! Seid ihr verletzt?", fragte die Prinzessin besorgt.

Kurogane tastete seinen Körper ab, konnte jedoch Entwarnung geben.

Saya besaß einige Schrammen, doch aufgrund ihrer Physiologie, würden diese recht schnell heilen.

Sie überzeugten sich, dass der Alpha wirklich tot war und, dass keine weiteren Unvollkommenen in der Nähe waren. Dann steckten sie ihre Waffen wieder weg und atmeten durch.

„Was…", sah Syaoran nun überrascht nach oben. In dem Tempel wurde es plötzlich heller und es dauerte etwas, bis er verstand. Die Sonne ging gerade auf.

„Hey, seht euch das einmal an!", sprach Fai nun und zeigte auf den Altar.

Seine Kameraden folgten seinem Blick und staunten nicht schlecht. Die Oberfläche hatte sich plötzlich verändert. Syaoran trat näher und erkannte, dass der Aufsatz des Altars in Wirklichkeit aus Glas bestand.

„Ah, jetzt ergibt einiges Sinn. Deshalb besitzt diese Halle also kein Dach. Nur das Sonnenlicht offenbart, dass der Aufsatz des Altars in Wahrheit in Deckel ist.", hatte Fai einen Geistesblitz.

Hokuto gab ihm recht.

„Ja, es wäre denkbar, dass die Lascar ihren Schatz vor uns hüten wollten. Immerhin sind Vampire in der Regel nur nachts aktiv und würden so etwas Wichtiges übersehen."

Syaoran wagte es nun, den Deckel zu berühren, auch wenn es töricht war. Die Lascar hätten auch eine Falle anbringen können. Dies war zum Glück nicht der Fall. Es gelang ihm, den Decken abzunehmen und das Innere zu inspizieren. Darin befand sich ein Gegenstand, den er nicht identifizieren konnte. Es schien sich um einen mittelgroßen Ring zu handeln, der jedoch mit Federn ausgeschmückt war. Vorsichtig hob Syaoran ihn an und präsentierte ihn den anderen.

„Habt ihr so etwas schon mal gesehen?", hakte er nach.

Seine Kameraden begutachteten den Gegenstand und Fai brummte nachdenklich.

„Irgendwie erinnert mich das an einen Traumfänger. Ihr wisst schon, ein Glücksbringer, der böse Träume abhalten soll. Aber… das ist nur eine Vermutung von mir."

„Und das soll Xiaoran, den Magier aus einer anderen Welt gehört haben?", murmelte Hokuto, ebenfalls nachdenklich.

Syaoran betrachtete ihn von mehreren Seiten. Von ihm ging deutlich Magie aus, wenn auch nur schwach. Doch er war definitiv wichtig. Wieso sonst sollte er an so einem geheimen Ort aufbewahrt worden sein? Er hatte eine Bedeutung für die Lascar und deren Oberhaupt gehabt.

„Frag doch diese Brillenschlange, wenn wir zurück im Schloss sind. Du weißt schon, deinen neuen Kumpel, der den Platz dieser Hexe eingenommen hat.", schlug Kurogane vor.

Syaoran ließ sich dies durch den Kopf gehen und nickte dann. Sein Freund hatte recht, es war mehr als Wahrscheinlich, dass Kimihiro Rat in dieser Angelegenheit wusste.

Syaoran wickelte den vermeintlichen Traumfänger in Stoff ein und verstaute ihn sicher.

„Saya-san, begleitest du uns zurück zum Schloss?", fragte Hokuto an die Rote Bestie gewand.

Diese sah sich um und nickte schließlich.

„Ich habe keine Einwände, Prinzessin. Immerhin… scheine ich hier fertig zu sein. Lasst uns zurückreiten."

Die Gruppe verließ den Tempel und bereitete sich vor, den beschwerlichen Rückweg anzutreten. Währenddessen musste Syaoran immer zu an den Gegenstand denken. Seishirou hatte es nicht zum Tempel geschafft. Aber… war es wirklich derjenige, nach dem er sich gesehnt hatte?

Als sich Subaru und Hokuto mit dem inzwischen stark geschwächten Seishirou im Schlepptau den Toren des Schlosses näherten, war bereits der Tag angebrochen. Unter normalen Umständen wäre dies positiv gewesen, denn Lord Kazuto hätte sie auf der Stelle gerügt und Seishirou des Schlosses verwiesen, egal wie sehr die beiden interveniert hätten. Doch dies spielte nun alles keine Rolle mehr, in Anbetracht von Seishirous Zustand. Sie verzichteten sogar darauf, die Pferde in ihre Ställe zu führen und banden sie vor dem Tor an. Dann transportierten sie Seishirou durch den Innenhof in die geräumige Eingangshalle.

Ich… übernehme die Verantwortung hierfür.", sagte Hokuto entschieden.

Ihr Bruder starrte sie perplex an.

„Ich wecke Onkel Kazuto auf und bitte ihn, Medizin für Seishirou-san bereitzustellen!", wurde sie konkreter.

Sie überließ den Kranken ihrem Bruder und hastete ein paar Schritte Richtung Treppe, als Subaru sie aufhielt.

„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor? Woher sollen wir Medizin nehmen, wenn wir Vampire doch nicht einmal wissen, wie sich eine Krankheit anfühlt? Außerdem… wissen wir gar nicht um welche Krankheit es sich handeln. Wenn ihr Seishirou-san die falsche Medizin verabreichen, könnte das seinen Zustand noch weitaus verschlimmern.", führte er ihr vor Augen.

Hokuto ballte die Fäuste und schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf.

„Nein! Das… akzeptiere ich nicht."

Nun begann Seishirou abermals zu husten.

„Ich… danke euch vielmals. Auch wenn ich… es nicht geschafft habe diesen Schatz zu bergen, ich…"

Nun verlagerte sich sein Gewicht nach vorne, so dass Subaru ihn nicht länger halten konnte. Seishirou klappte zusammen und landete flach auf dem Boden.

„Seishirou-san!", brüllte Hokuto aus Leibeskräften.

Sie sprintete zurück zu dem Schatzsucher und kniete sich neben ihn. Subaru tat es ihr gleich und legte seine Hand auf dessen Brust.

„Seine Atmung wird schwächer.", sagte er betrübt.

Erneut hustete Seishirou Blut.

„…ich… bin wirklich froh, euch beide getroffen zu haben. Am Ende… wart womöglich ihr der Schatz dieser Welt und… ich habe es einfach viel zu spät bemerkt.", gestand er.

Hokuto begann zu weinen und Subaru umschloss Seishirous Hand mit seiner.

„Nein, Seishirou-san! Sie dürfen noch nicht sterben! Nicht, bevor Sie den für Sie wichtigsten Schatz gefunden haben!", redete die Prinzessin auf ihn ein.

Seishirou schien nun seine letzte Kraft aufzuwarten um den beiden ein Lächeln zu präsentieren. Dann wanderten seine Pupillen nach oben und er wurde ohnmächtig. Hokuto umschloss seine Wangen mit ihren Händen und schrie mehrfach seinen Namen.

„Seishirou-san! Sie dürfen diese Welt nicht auf diese Weise verlassen! Bitte setzen Sie Ihre Reise fort!"

Subaru wand seinen Blick ab. Bis… sich der Geruch seiner Schwester plötzlich veränderte. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte diese an. Hokutos Augen hatten sich zu gelben Schlitzen verändert und ihre Zähne standen nach vorn.

„Nein, das darfst du nicht! Bist du denn völlig verrückt? Es ist unser oberstes Gesetz, keinen Menschen mit einer Seele zu verwandeln!", erinnerte er sie.

Mit einem Schwall Tränen im Gesicht, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das ist mir egal! Wir… haben doch gar keine andere Wahl! Ich bin nicht bereit… Seishirou-san sterben zu lassen!", stand für sie fest.

Langsam näherte sie sich dem Hals des im Sterben liegenden. Sie roch Seishirous Blut, spürte die Wärme seiner Haut. Niemals würde sie zulassen, dass sich sein Blut verfärbte und seine Haut erkaltete. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie von der ersten, sichtbaren Ader.

Dann wurde sie schroff an ihren Schultern gepackt und unerwartet zurückgeschleudert. Geschockt starrte sie in die Augen ihres Bruders, die ebenfalls zu Schlitzen verengt waren.

„Subaru-niisan! Wie kannst du nur? Wie kannst du Seishirou-san einfach sterben lassen? Ich nahm an… dass er dir etwas bedeutet!", brüllte sie aufgewühlt.

Subaru nickte schwach.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich… habe Seishirou-san versprochen, ihm dabei zu helfen, seinen ihm wichtigsten Gegenstand zu finden. Noch dazu habe ich ihm den Inhalt des Buches übersetzt und seine Neugier auf die Ruinen geschürt. Die Reise und der Kampf gegen die Unvollkommenen haben seinen Zustand nur weiter verschlimmert. Wenn jemand die Verantwortung zu übernehmen hat, dann ich.", entschied er.

Nun war er es, der seinen Mund öffnete und sich zu dem Sterbenden hinabbeugte. Hokuto robbte wieder zu ihm und wirkte erbost.

„Ist… das wirklich der Grund? Oder ist es… weil du Seishirou-san einfach nur selbst verwandeln willst? Ist es in Wahrheit vielleicht dein Wunsch… dass du zu seinem E wirst?", konfrontierte sie ihn.

Ihr Bruder ließ sich diesen Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Würde er jetzt zu Seishirous E werden, würden die beiden für immer miteinander verbunden sein. Außer natürlich, dieser würde sich in einen Unvollkommenen verwandeln. Was jedoch ausgeschlossen war. Er kannte den Reisenden inzwischen recht gut und wusste genau, wie stark dieser war.

„Vielleicht ist es mein Wunsch, auf diese Weise mit Seishirou-san verbunden zu sein. Aber es ist genauso mein Wunsch… dass du nicht zu seinem E werden musst. Egal, wie sehr du ihm helfen möchtest, am Ende wäre diese Entscheidung nur eine reine Last für dich."

Hokuto wollte Einwand erheben, fand am Ende jedoch kein einziges Argument. Ihr Bruder war schon immer so gewesen. Ihre beiden Brüder sogar. Ständig wurde sie bevormundet, besonders wenn sie versuchte, sich durchzusetzen.

Subaru beschloss, nicht länger zu warten und biss sich in die eigene Unterlippe. Dann näherte er sich Seishirous Hals und schlug seine Zähne in das Fleisch.

Hokuto hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und weinte weiter. Sie sah stumm dabei zu, wie Subaru einen Teil von Seishirous Blut in sich aufnahm und seines wiederum übertrug. Dann vernahm sie einen lauten Aufprall und wand ihren Blick.

Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, als ihnen ihr Bruder gegenüberstand.

„Es… es ist ganz allein meine Schuld!", entschuldigte sie sich schnell.

Kamui trat ein oder zwei Schritte näher und offenbarte seine mitleidige Miene.

„Ach Subaru… was hast du bloß getan?"

Dieser senkte nun langsam seine Arme und starrte Kamui an. Ob mit Schuldbewusstsein oder etwas anderem konnte dieser nicht erkennen. Was er erkennen konnte war lediglich das viele Blut, das überall um Subarus Mund verschmiert war und ihn wie ein wildes Tier aussehen ließ. Ein wildes Tier, das gerade seine Beute erlegt hatte.

„Kamui, bitte hasse ihn nicht dafür. Es war ganz allein mein Wunsch, niemand hat mich hierzu gezwungen.", versicherte er.

Plötzlich begann Seishirous Körper wie wild zu zucken und erlitt Krämpfe.

„Hokuto, halt ihn gut fest! Sonst verletzt er sich während seiner Verwandelung noch!", bat der Vampir.

Dies musste er seine Schwester nicht zweimal fragen. Sie ließ sich auf Seishirous fallen und umklammerte ihn mit ihrer ganzen Kraft. Sie würde ihn nicht loslassen, er würde diese Pein nicht alleine durchstehen müssen.

Kamui trat zu seinen Geschwistern, schenkte dem sich krümmenden Seishirous aber nur einen abschätzigen Blick.

„Subaru, Hokuto… das bringt doch nichts. Lasst es… mich zu Ende bringen.", sagte er und fuhr seine Krallen aus.

Subaru sprang sofort hoch und stellte sich seinem Bruder in den Weg.

„Nein, Kamui! Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich weiß, es war gegen unser Gesetz, aber… ich musste es einfach tun. Lass mich bitte mit Onkel Kazuto reden!", flehte er.

Kamui weitete seine Augen.

„Wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Onkel ist hier nicht das Problem! Ich habe heute erfahren, dass die Rote Bestie von ihrer Reise zurück ist und bald im Schloss eintreffen wird!", erzählte er aufgebracht.

Subaru schluckte und kalkulierte die Konsequenzen.

„Sie… sie wird keine Gnade kennen, wenn bei Seishirou-san auch nur die Kleinste Chance besteht, dass er zu einem Unvollkommenen werden könnte.", sprach er es aus.

Kamui packte wütend seine Schultern.

„Wenn die Rote Bestie erst einmal wütet, dann verheerend! Derjenige, der unser Gesetz gebrochen hat, wird ebenfalls nicht von ihr verschont bleiben! Verstehst du es denn nicht? Sie wird… euch beide töten!", sagte er eindringlich.

Auch Hokuto blickte Kamui erschrocken an.

„Dann… kämpfen wir!", entschied sie.

Kamui wollte etwas erwidern, doch Subaru war schneller.

„Unmöglich. Im Daut-Clan gibt es niemanden, der ihr gewachsen ist. Die einzige Chance ist es, wenn Seishirou-san diese Welt verlässt.", überlegte er.

Kamui sah auf den immer noch zuckenden Gast des Clans herab und zweifelte, dass dieser im Moment überhaupt im Stande dazu war.

„Das wird vermutlich nicht das einzige Problem sein.", erklang nun eine Stimme, unbekannten Ursprungs.

Die Vampire wanden ihren Blick, erkannten jedoch keine weitere Person. Die Stimme schien aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein.

„Wer… wer ist da?", brüllte Kamui warnend und machte sich sogar zum Kampf bereit.

Schließlich bildete sich ein Licht in der Halle und wie ein Trugbild war bald darauf das Gesicht einer Person zu erkennen. Es gehörte einer Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren.

„Normalerweise mische ich mich nicht ein, doch als ich bemerkte, dass das Auge des Mannes, welches er mir als Gegenwert überließ zu schwinden drohte, dich dann aber noch regenerierte, beschloss ich einen Blick zu riskieren.", verriet die Gestalt.

Subaru rief sich alles ins Gedächtnis, was Seishirou ihm erzählt hatte.

„Gegenwert? Dann… sind Sie jene Hexe, die es Seishirou-san ermöglicht hat, durch die Dimensionen zu reisen?", schlussfolgerte er.

Seine Gesprächspartnerin bestätigte es ihm.

„Ja, du kannst mich Yuuko nennen. Wie auch schon bei Seishirou-san ist es meine Aufgabe, die Wünsche meiner Kunden zu erfüllen.", stellte sie sich vor.

Auch Hokuto sah nun zu ihr auf.

„Yuuko-san! Könnten Sie Seishirou-san bitte von dieser Welt fortbringen? Andernfalls wird er noch getötet!", flehte sie.

Anhand von Yuukos Gesichtsausdruck war abzulesen, dass sie verneinen musste.

„Diesen Wunsch könnte ich lediglich erfüllen, wenn ihn Seishirou selbst an mich richten würde. Außerdem… würde sich euer Problem dadurch nicht nur verschieben? Ich habe diesem Mann die Fähigkeit gegeben, frei durch die Dimensionen zu reisen. Und du, Subaru, wurdest freiwillig zu seinem E. Das bedeutet, er ist nun süchtig nach deinem Blut und wird diese Sucht auch mit allen Mitteln stillen wollen. Noch dazu sind die Welten, die Seishirou bereisen kann begrenzt. Er würde eure Welt also in kürzester Zeit wieder finden.", zeigte sie die Problematik auf.

Nach eine kurzen Zeit der Stille blickte Subaru Yuuko direkt in die Augen.

„Dann… habe ich ebenfalls einen Wunsch, den ich an dich richten will, Hexe.", offenbarte er.

Yuukos Aufmerksamkeit erregte er allemal.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Möchtest du mich etwa bitten, ihn begleiten zu dürfen?", hakte sie nach.

Kamui starrte seinen Bruder schockiert an, kam aber nicht dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Nein, so ein Leben möchte ich Seishirou-san nicht zumuten. Auch… wenn es sicher mein eigennütziger Wunsch sein mag, noch weiter an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Jedoch… besitzt Seishirou-san einen eigenen Wunsch, einen bestimmten Gegenstand, den er finden möchte.", sprach er.

Yuuko nickte verstehend.

„Und? Wie genau lautet dein Wunsch dann?"

Subaru holte Luft und fuhr fort.

„Hexe der Dimensionen! Bitte bringt mich fort von hier. Fort von dieser Welt, an einen Ort, an dem Seishirou-san mich nicht finden kann.", wünschte er sich.

Während Yuuko ein Lächeln aufsetzte, trauten Hokuto und Kamui ihren Ohren nicht.

„Was soll das heißen? Das hier ist deine Heimat! Wie kannst du nur daran denken für diesen Menschen so ein Opfer zu erbringen?", fragte er verständnislos.

Subaru wich seinem Blick aus. Dafür erhob sich Hokuto.

„Kamui-niisan. Er… muss es tun. Denn Seishirou-san… ist für ihn zu einer sehr wichtigen Person geworden. Subaru-niisan ist es zwar gelungen, sein Leben zu retten, aber noch nicht seinen Wunsch. Und um Seishirou-san zu erlauben diesen zu erreichen… muss er gehen."

Kamui knirschte mit den Zähnen, brachte aber keinen Einwand heraus.

„Wenn das so ist… werde ich dich begleiten.", entschied er stattdessen, was zur großen Überraschung seiner Geschwister sorgte.

„Was sagst du da? Nein, Kamui, das ist ganz allein meine Sache. Es ist mein Wunsch und meine Entscheidung! Du hast damit doch gar nichts zu tun!", wehrte er ab.

Obwohl es selten war, legte Kamui nun ein Lächeln auf und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders.

„Oh doch und das weißt du genau. Wir sind Zwillinge, das waren wir schon immer. Wo du hingehst, werde auch ich hingehen. Es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass wir getrennt werden. Wenn du meinen Wunsch akzeptierst… werde ich auch deinen akzeptieren.", sprach er.

Subaru wusste erst gar nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Also gut, ich bin bereit, euch dieselbe Fähigkeit zu verleihen, wie bereits diesem Mann. Ich gebe euch die Möglichkeit, zwischen den Dimensionen zu reisen und euch so vor ihm verstecken zu können. Doch es wird nicht nur eine Flucht, sondern auch eine Jagt. Seishirou wird weiter nach seinem E her sein und seine ganze Kraft darauf aufwenden. Wenn ihr bereit seid, so ein Leben zu führen, erfülle ich euch diesen Wunsch. Allerdings… hat er euch bestimmt bereits erzählt, dass ich immer einen Gegenwert verlange.", kündigte die Hexe an.

Subaru sah sie nun ernst an.

„Natürlich. Ich bin bereit, alles zu geben, nur damit unser beider Wunsch erfüllt wird.", stand für ihn fest.

Yuuko nickte und fuhr fort.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich nicht vorschnell entscheiden. Der Preis für deinen Wunsch ist deine Verbindung zu diesem Mann. Sowohl deine Seele, als auch dein Körper werden vergessen, was dich mit ihm verbindet. Solange deine Reise andauert, wirst du dich zwar erinnern, dass du sein E bist und vor ihm fliehst, doch du wirst nicht wissen warum und auch nicht, wieso du dich für ihn aufopferst.", sprach sie ihre Forderung aus.

„Aber das…", stotterte Kamui.

Auch Hokuto schluckte.

„Aber… Subaru-niisan tut das alles hier nur für Seishirou-san! Und nun verlangen Sie… dass er einfach auf die Verbindung zwischen sich und ihm verzichtet?", konnte sie es nicht glauben.

Yuuko wollte antworten, doch Subaru war schneller.

„Ich bin mit dieser Bedingung einverstanden. Aber sagt mir Hexe… wird dies auch auf Seishirou-san zutreffen?", wollte er wissen.

Yuuko schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, denn es ist allein dein Wunsch. Und auch nur du allein bezahlst den Preis dafür.", erklärte sie.

Kamui sah seinen Bruder noch einmal eindringlich an, als wolle er ihn fragen, ob er es wirklich ernst meine. Doch Subaru stand die Entschlossenheit ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich akzeptiere den Preis für meinen Wunsch. Schick mich und Kamui in eine andere Welt, weit weg von Seishirou-san."

Doch Hokuto versuchte etwas zu sagen.

„Aber… was ist mit Seishirou-san selbst? Wenn die Rote Bestie hier ankommt, wird er weiter in Gefahr sein.", wand sie ein.

Subaru drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Nein, Seishirou-san wird jeden Moment als Vampir erwachen. Dann wird er mich suchen kommen. Du musst ihm nur erzählen, dass Kamui und ich uns nicht mehr in dieser Welt befinden, dann wird er diesen Ort ebenfalls verlassen.", beruhigte er sie.

Hokutos Blicke wanderten kontinuierlich von ihrem Bruder zu Seishirou und zurück.

„Und… kommt ihr eines Tages zurück?", wollte sie noch wissen.

Ihre Brüder sahen einander an und es war nicht nötig, es auszusprechen. Sie wussten es selbst nicht.

„Also gut. Dann werde ich auf euch warten. Bis wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen.", entschied die Prinzessin für sich selbst."

Ihre Brüder nickten ihr zu und warteten auf Yuuko.

„Also gut, ich habe euren Wunsch erhört und werde ihn nun erfüllen."

Ein weißes Licht hüllte die Vampir-Zwillinge ein und ließ sie nach und nach verschwinden. Hokuto eilte zu ihnen um noch einmal nach ihnen zu greifen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Auch das Abbild der Hexe der Dimensionen war verschwunden.

„Mein Körper… was ist mit ihm geschehen?", vernahm Hokuto an Stimme hinter sich.

Sie wand sich um und blickte Seishirou traurig an.

„Es… war Subaru-niisans Wunsch. Er… hat alles für Sie geopfert. Die mir wichtigste Person… das sind meine Brüder, das habe ich erkannt. Und die wichtigste Person für Subaru-niisan… das sind Sie, Seishirou-san. Und wer… ist die wichtigste Person für Sie?", wollte sie wissen.

Der neugeborene Vampir erhob sich und starrte sie an.

„Die mir wichtigste Person?", fragte er noch etwas benommen.

Hokuto zwang sich ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Ich bin sicher… dass Sie sie finden werden! Egal, wie lange Sie nach ihr suchen müssen."

Mokona hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und projizierte das Bild direkt auf Höhe von Syaoran. Die Person mit der Brille am anderen Ende war bald darauf zu sehen.

„Es ist schön, von dir zu hören, Syaoran.", begrüßte Watanuki seinen Freund.

Syaoran selbst nickte und begann den Gegenstand auszuwickeln, den er und die anderen im Tempel der Lascar gefunden hatten.

„Ich wollte dich nicht stören, doch wir haben dieses magische Artefakt gefunden. Weißt du vielleicht, was es damit auf sich hat?", versuchte er sein Glück.

Er hielt es Watanuki entgegen und dieser begann, es eingehend zu studieren.

„Ja, ich denke, ich bin mir sicher. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Traumfänger.", verriet er.

Syaoran knickte ein.

„Äh… ja, soweit waren wir auch schon. Ich wollte eigentlich die Wirkung erfahren.", erklärte er.

Watanuki brachte ein Grinsen hervor.

„Nein, das ist ja die Wirkung. Dabei handelt es sich nicht um einen Glücksbringer, sondern um einen Traumfänger im magischen Sinne. Mit ihm ist es dir möglich, den Traum einer Person deiner Wahl abzufangen und dich selbst in ihn zu schleichen.", konkretisierte er.

Syaoran runzelte die Stirn.

„Zu so etwas ist es in der Lage? Mit anderen Worten, dieser Traumfänger besitzt dieselbe Fähigkeit wie auch Traumseher? Ich kann damit jeden Traum besuchen, den ich möchte?", hakte er nach.

Watanuki nickte.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Allerdings ist die Magie in diesem Artefakt sehr schwach, beinahe schon erloschen. Sicher, weil es bereits sehr alt ist. Vermutlich… kannst du es nur ein einziges Mal benutzen.", spekulierte er.

Syaoran starrte es an und umklammerte es noch fester.

„Nur ein einziges Mal?", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Watanuki.

Dieser lehnte seinen Kopf zurück.

„Es kann schön sein, eine geliebte Person wiederzusehen und sei es nur im Traum. Egal, wie weit wir voneinander getrennt sind, unsere Träume sind das, was uns verbindet. Also, Syaoran, zögere nicht es einzusetzen. Es ist auch kein Gegenwert nötig. Es ist einzig und allein ein Geschenk, das du dir selbst machst.", entgegnete er.

Syaoran nickte und bedankte sich.

„Ich muss Schluss machen, mein Freund mit dem nichts sagenden Gesichtsausdruck von dem ich dir neulich erzählt habe, stattet mir gerade einen Besuch ab.", entschuldigte er sich und beendete die Übertragung.

Mokona ließ sich müde auf sein Kissen fallen und schlief gleich darauf ein.

Syaoran tat es ihm gleich und machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich. Er hielt den Traumfänger in die Höhe und dachte nach. War es mit diesem magischen Ding möglich, den anderen Syaoran zu kontaktieren, so dass ihm der Junge endlich jene Frage stellen konnte, die ihm auf der Seele brannte? Doch er wusste nicht einmal, ob dieser überhaupt im Stande war zu träumen.

Syaoran legte sich den Traumfänger, der an einer Kette befestigt war um den Hals und schloss die Augen. Nicht nur Mokona war aufgrund der Strapazen erschöpft, auch der Junge schlief ohne weiteres ein.

Als Syaoran erwachte, spürte er eine Briese über sein Gesicht kitzeln. Doch sie war alles andere als kalt, sondern warm und vertraut. Ein Ort an dem der Wind warm war? Das konnte doch nur…

Der Junge schlug die Augen auf und starrte in den Himmel. Er war blau, wie in so vielen Welten. Es war seine Nase, die den Sand in der Luft wahrnahm. Er setzte sich auf und erkannte, dass er sich nicht in seinem Bett befand. Der Untergrund war steinig und hart. Und er befand sich im Freien. Als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, erkannte er schließlich, wo genau er sich befand. Die Bauten und Gebäude waren ihm sehr vertraut, immerhin hatte er hier eine Menge Zeit verbracht. Er war durch Yuuko an diesen Ort gelangt und hatte hier ein zweites zu Hause gefunden. Dann vernahm er Schritte hinter sich.

„Bist du es… Syaoran-kun?", hörte er die vertraute Stimme.

Sofort erhob er sich und wand sich um.

„Du… bist kein Teil meines Traums, oder?", fragte das Mädchen vor ihm.

Syaoran lächelte und verneinte.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin wirklich hier… Prinzessin."

Nun gelang es auch dem Mädchen zu lächeln.

„Das ist schön. Aber… wie ist das möglich Syao… nein… Tsubasa-kun, nicht wahr?"

Syaoran schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Syaoran ist völlig in Ordnung. Ich habe beschlossen, diesen Namen weiterhin zu tragen… so lange meine Reise noch andauert.", erwiderte er.

Das Mädchen nickte verstehend.

„Gut! Dann werde ich für dich solange Sakura sein.", entschied sie.

Syaoran musste lachen.

„Aber das wart Ihr doch schon immer für mich. In der Vergangenheit… und auch in der Zukunft werdet Ihr das sein. Sakura."

Die Prinzessin nickte erfreut und genoss zusammen mit Syaoran die Aussicht.

„Werde… ich dich in Zukunft öfters in meinen Träumen antreffen können?", wagte sie es zu fragen.

Der missmutige Gesichtsausdruck von Syaoran nahm ihr die Antwort allerdings vorweg.

„Nein, das wird leider nicht möglich sein. Tut mir leid."

Sakura nickte traurig und griff sich an die Brust.

„Denkst du oft… an den anderen Syaoran und die andere Sakura?", fragte sie.

Syaoran seufzte nur.

„Sehr oft. Und wie ist es mit Euch?"

Sakura schloss die Augen.

„Ja, natürlich frage ich mich wie es ihnen geht. Aber… ich habe noch Fai-san, Kurogane-san und auch Moko-chan. Und ich habe meinen Bruder Toya und Yukito-san. Und die Menschen im Clow-Königreich. Und… ich habe dich Syaoran.", antwortete sie.

Ihr Gegenüber schmunzelte.

„Wenn Ihr so aufrichtig zu mir seid… würde ich am liebsten für immer hier bleiben und nie mehr aufwachen.", gestand er.

Sakura sah ihn etwas mussmutig an.

„Aber das müssen wir. Wir müssen aufwachen und uns den Dingen stellen. Hast gerade… du das vergessen, Syaoran?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Vielleicht… für einen kurzen Moment. Aber habt keine Angst, ich habe nicht vergessen wie man nach vorne sieht. Trotzdem ändert das nichts daran… ich es genießen möchte, solange ich hier bin. Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, das Ihr tun möchtet? Immerhin ist das hier ein Traum. Es ist alles möglich, was wir uns vorstellen zu vermögen."

Sakura gab ihm recht und setzte sich. Dann nahm sie Syaorans Hand und zog ihn zu sich.

„Ich möchte einfach hier mit dir sitzen und dem Wind lauschen. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?", wollte sie wissen.

Syaoran nickte unverzüglich.

„Ja, sehr gerne. Sakura."

So verbrachten sie den Rest ihres Traums damit, dem Wind des Landes Clow zu lauschen.

Obwohl der Tag bereits angebrochen war, versammelten sich mehrere Mitglieder des Daut-Clans vor den Toren zum Schloss. Syaoran erkannte Yagyuu-san und Tenkai-san. Kazuto und seine Gracia waren nicht erschienen, scheinbar waren sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Nun traten zwei weitere Gestalten aus dem Inneren des Gemäuers hervor.

Es handelte sich um zwei junge Frauen, die sich der Gruppe nun gegenüberstellten.

„Tut mir leid, dass wir uns euch so lange aufgedrängt haben.", entschuldigte sich der Junge.

Hokuto schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Aber nein, nicht doch. Euer Besuch war sehr aufregend, wenn auch an manchen Stellen gefährlich. Und dank euch weiß ich nun, dass Kamui-niisan und Subaru-niisan gut geht. Das freut mich sehr.", entgegnete sie.

Saya trat nun Kurogane gegenüber und starrte ihn eingehend an. Dem Samurai war es anzusehen, dass er sich dabei unwohl fühlte. Schließlich verbeugte sich die Kriegerin vor ihm und Kurogane tat es ihr gleich. Es war eine Geste des Respekts.

„Ihr seid wirklich außerordentlich stark, Kurogane-san.", gab sie ihm ein Kompliment.

Dieser schluckte und versuchte ebenfalls Worte herauszubringen.

„Ihr auch…", stammelte er nur.

Mokona, der auf Fais Schultern saß fasste sich an die Wangen und stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Wie süüüß! Kurogane hat eine Freundin!", flötete er.

„Kloß!", raunte der Samurai nur sauer, der sogar etwas rot wurde.

Sofort erzitterte Mokona und ging in Abwehrhaltung.

„Und ihr müsst wirklich schon los?", fragte Hokuto traurig.

Syaoran nickte.

„Ja, es wird Zeit. Aber sollten wir Kamui-san oder Subaru-san auf unserer Reise wieder sehen, richten wir ihnen gerne aus, dass ihre kleine Schwester sie sehr vermisst.", bot er an, was nun doch zu einem Lächeln bei der Prinzessin führte.

Dann stellte er sich neben Fai und Kurogane und Mokona ließ seine Magie spielen. Eine Blase umhüllte sie und machte sie bereit, in die nächste Welt zu wechseln.

Bald waren sie verschwunden und die Vampire waren wieder alleine.

Saya wand sich an Hokuto.

„Wieso… habt Ihr sie nicht auch gebeten, nach Seishirou Ausschau zu halten?", wollte sie wissen.

Die Prinzessin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Seishirou-san gefunden werden will. Oder… ob er etwas von mir wissen will. Geschweige denn von dir. Aber sag mir, Saya-san. Wieso… hast du ihn damals nicht getötet?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

Saya schluckte und erinnerte sich zurück als sie im Torbogen stand und Seishirou gerade wieder zu sich gekommen war.

„Ich… bin einfach nur zu spät gekommen.", log sie.

Hokuto musterte sie einen Moment und wand sich dann lächelnd ab.

„Aber, aber, Rote Bestie! Du musst viel aufmerksamer werden, wenn du die Interessen des Daut-Clans durchsetzen willst!", ermahnte sie die Kriegerin.

Diese nickte nur.

„Jawohl. Zu Befehl. Prinzessin."

Hokuto schlenderte zurück ins Schloss und dachte dabei über ihre neuen Freunde nach. Und über die Lascar, sowie dessen Oberhaupt Xiaoran. War es wirklich ein Magier aus einer anderen Dimension gewesen? Oder lediglich ein Traumseher wie sie? Unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich an dieses seltsame Zeichen im Buch der Lascar, das scheinbar mit Xiaorans Namen zu tun hatte. Nachdem Seishirou diese Welt verlassen hatte um ihrem Bruder nachzujagen, wollte sie es zurück an seinen Platz stellen. Zusammen mit Seishirous Notizen, die dieser zurückgelassen hatte. Dort stand auch die Übersetzung für dieses fremde Zeichen, direkt hinter dem Namen Xiaoran. Hokuto versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie genau es klang. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.

Richtig, es lautete… „Li".

Eine unbekannte Welt

Der bärtige Mann ließ wütend sein Fass auf den Tresen schnallen.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt! Das garantiere ich dir! Ich weiß doch, was ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe!"

Sein Kamerad, ein glatzköpfiger Mann lachte nur schallend.

„Ja ja! Zwei schwarze Gestalten mit Reiszähnen und lange Fingernägel. Du hast gestern einfach nur zu viel gesoffen, das ist alles!"

Sein Freund wollte gerade eine Hand heben und ihm eine verpassen, als sich eine weitere Person zwischen die beiden setzte. Er legte etwas Geld auf den Tresen und nannte dem Barmann seine Bestellung.

Dann wandte er sich den Streithähnen zu.

„Verzeihung, wenn ich Sie unterbreche. Aber… wären Sie so nett und würden mir mehre über Gestalten erzählen?"

Der Bärtige taxierte den Fremden misstrauisch.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen? Oder wollen Sie sich über mich lustig machen?", fragte er scharf.

Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf und versicherte, dass dies keinesfalls so war.

„Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass ich aufrichtig an Ihrer Geschichte interessiert bin. Ich bitte Sie… erzählen Sie mir von den beiden. Es könnten nämlich diejenigen sein, die ich schon so lange suche."


End file.
